De Potter à James
by Audace
Summary: 1977. Leur septième année avait commencée par un "POTTER" retentissant dans le Poudlard Express. Dix mois plus tard, elle se terminerait par un "James" soufflé sur un ton amusé. Sauf qu'entre temps, ils allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs.
1. Septembre

_Me revoilà ! J'ai largement profité de ce week-end de quatre jours pour écrire, ça a fait du bien à mon esprit en manque._

_Ce qui suit est donc le premier chapitre d'une fiction James/Lily de dix chapitres, sachant que c'est le seul écrit, que les autres viendront mais que je n'ai aucune idée de quand ils viendront. Pas avant juillet, même si ça ne signifie pas que la suite viendra en juillet…  
Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire et le poster. La suite viendra, même si je ne sais pas quand. Il vous faudra patienter pendant un temps indéterminé._

_Côté disclaimer, il est évident que tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire, même si je m'en tiendrai autant que possible à ce que l'on sait de l__a septième année des Maraudeurs. Côté musique, __Under the Bridge__ des Red Hot Chili Peppers et __Little Miss Can't Be Wrong__ by Spin Doctors si ça vous tente. Bonne lecture à tous._

O0O

_**Septembre**_

O0O

« POTTER ! COMBIEN DE TEMPS ÇA PRENDRA À TON CERVEAU DE VERACRASSE POUR COMPRENDRE ? NON, C'EST NON ! VA POURRIR EN ENFER ! »

Et voilà, c'était reparti.

Les yeux brillants de fureur, la rousse fit demi-tour, ses robes tourbillonnant autour d'elle de façon spectaculaire, et ses talons résonnèrent dans le couloir du train jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans un compartiment et en claque la porte.

Tout de suite après, le visage joyeux de James laissa apparaître un air triste et presque résigné alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

Avec un sourire réconfortant, Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. D'un geste las, le brun repoussa la main de l'autre et se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, avant de passer devant lui et de s'avancer vers le compartiment où ils devaient retrouver Remus et Peter.

Laissant à son ami quelques pas d'avance, Sirius le suivit, maudissant intérieurement Lily Evans et ses refus constants, étant parfaitement capable de voir que le sourire joyeux de James ne l'était qu'en façade et ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

O0O

« Je vais le tuer. Et après, je découperai son corps en tous petits morceaux que je donnerai à manger à Miss Teigne jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt, empoisonnée. »

« T'exagères Lil's. » Déclara une jeune fille blonde, assise face à la rousse qui venait d'entrer comme une furie dans le compartiment où elles se trouvaient.

« J'exagère ? J'EXAGÈRE ? Bien sûr que non je n'exagère pas ! Ce petit con, cet enflure, cet imbécile de mes deux, ce grumbl. » S'étrangla-t-elle, stoppée par une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

« De un, Lily, si Potter est un ramassis d'imbécile "de tes deux", je veux que tu changes de dortoir immédiatement. Et de deux, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec lui ? Oui, il te colle, oui, il est soulant, oui, il est chiant et oui à tout ce que tu veux. Maintenant, laisse-nous profiter en paix de notre dernière rentrée, d'accord ? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Si tu continues à parler de lui, je vais finir par croire qu'il t'intéresse. » Intervint une troisième personne, l'air innocent.

La bouche de la rousse s'arrondit en un parfait "o" de stupeur avant qu'elle ne se mette à baragouiner des paroles sans queue ni tête et se laisse tomber sur la banquette, les bras croisés sur le torse et une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, qui ne parvenait pas à faire ignorer les rougeurs franches de ses joues.

« Bien dit, Alice. Mes oreilles commençaient à bourdonner, pire encore que quand ma sœur met son hard-rock à fond dans la maison. »

Le regard de Lily se fixa rageusement sur la blonde qui venait de parler et la fusilla pendant de longues minutes silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lui tire la langue et sorte un magazine de Quidditch de son sac.

« Amy... » Siffla doucement la rousse en sortant de son mutisme.

Réprimant leurs sourires amusés, les deux jeunes filles qui partageaient la pièce avec Lily relevèrent la tête vers elle. La brune, Alice, se mordit les lèvres en voyant l'air angélique qu'affichait Amy et celui furibond de sa deuxième amie, avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son siège et de regretter l'absence de pop-corn.

« Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de me comparer à ta petite sœur, la démone par excellence, l'enfant la plus horrible de la Terre, si l'on excepte ma propre sœur ? »

« J'ai fait ça, moi ? » Demanda Amy d'un air surpris « Ah, non ! J'ai comparé le volume sonore de ta douce voix à celui de sa musique de dégénérée, mais certainement pas vos caractères. Personne n'a pire caractère que toi, Lil's. »

La rousse ouvrit à nouveau de grands yeux et se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège, boudant de plus belle. Elle jeta un regard féroce à la brune à côté d'Amy, dont les joues étaient rouges à force d'être mordues et les yeux brillants d'amusement.

« Je vous déteste. Vous êtes les pires amies du monde. Franchement, qui m'a collé deux cloches incapables de me soutenir quand je suis harcelée par un Veracrasse ambulant ? »

« Ma pauvre Lily... Il ne fallait pas tirer les cheveux de ta petite sœur quand tu t'es rendue compte qu'elle était blonde et pas toi, Morgane te punit pour cela ! Mais je te comprends, il est évident que le blond est la plus belle couleur de cheveux du monde. » Ironisa Amy, balançant ses cheveux sur le côté, rouvrant son magasine et se moquant allègrement de Lily.

Les lèvres de la rousse s'étirèrent légèrement alors qu'un léger rire s'élevait du côté d'Alice, qui piochait joyeusement dans le paquet de chocogrenouilles que son petit-ami, Frank, plus âgé qu'elle d'un an et qui avait donc quitté Poudlard, avait glissé dans son sac.

« Amy, Amy, Amy... » Souffla finalement Lily, d'un ton condescendant « Je sais que mes paroles vont te choquer, te blesser dans ton amour de toi-même, et peut-être même détruire toutes les fondations de ta vie, mais... J'en suis navrée, tu sais, devoir t'annoncer cela, je pensais que ta mère s'était déjà chargée de cette tâche...Pire encore que la non-existence du Père Noël, figures-toi que le blond n'est pas la plus belle des couleurs de cheveux ! Le blond, c'est fade, sans goût et juste la preuve extérieur d'un cerveau étriqué – bien que l'on puisse être un parfait idiot sans être blond, je ne citerais pas d'exemple mais nous voyons toutes bien à qui je pense. Les cheveux doivent être flamboyants, colorés, attirer le regard... Tout ce que ne sont pas les tiens. La vraie couleur de cheveux, celle qui est plus belle encore que toutes, c'est le roux. Et si je tirais les mèches de ma sœur quand j'avais dix ans, c'était parce que je voulais savoir s'ils étaient résistants et si je pourrais tester dessus une potion que je ferais à Poudlard. »

Ce fut au tour d'Amy de rester scotchée, stupéfaite, ébahie, consternée... Comment Lily avait-elle osé ?

« COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE ÇA ? Tu... Tu... Mon pauvre petit cœur. Tu as brisé mon cœur. Oser dire, prétendre, que le blond n'est pas _The_ couleur de cheveux par excellence ! Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? Tu me feras mourir trop jeune, Lily. » Soupira la blonde, faussement las mais une lueur sadique dans ses yeux démentant ses paroles « Tu vas payer ! » S'écria-t-elle en quittant d'un bond sa banquette pour sauter sur celle de Lily et s'étaler de tout son long sur la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de fuir.

« AMY ! AMY ! Vire de là, Am' ! Tu... Tu m'étouffff... »

« Amy, je crois que tu devrais pousser des kilos de Lily, on aura besoin d'elle pour copier les cours de Binns cette année encore. » Intervint Alice, se sentant comme une âme charitable. (Bon, en fait, elle voulait juste qu'elles continuent à se disputer pour n'importe quelle raison ; elle n'avait pas fini toutes ses chocogrenouilles et rien ne valait une Lily et une Amy en train de se crier dessus et se sauter dans les bras deux minutes après pour manger en toute tranquillité des chocogrenouilles !)

« Mes kilos ? Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis grosse, Sheleyd ? » Murmura Amy d'un ton sombre, ses yeux marrons fixés sur Alice.

« Tu n'es qu'une énorme masse de muscles, espèce de baleine ! » Fit Lily en se massant le ventre.

« Il faut rappeler, Amy » Tempéra finalement la brune, se disant qu'il fallait garder des Chocogrenouilles pour plus tard « que tu es la batteuse de notre équipe de Quidditch. Il est donc parfaitement normal que tu aies les muscles qui vont avec le job, ce qui explique pourquoi tu écrases facilement Lily, qui doit faire quarante kilos quand elle porte trois polaires trempées sur elle. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis grosse, c'est Lily qui est plus mince qu'un cadavre, donc ! » Se défendit la blonde.

« Eh ! Vous êtes juste une bande de jalouses qui aimeraient bien pouvoir porter leurs maillots de bain l'été sans avoir à faire de régime ! Je suis parfaite, moi ! »

Les deux jeunes filles face à la rousse se regardèrent du coin de l'œil avant d'ancrer à nouveau leurs regards sur Lily.

« Amy, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit de ne pas écraser Lily ? » Fit Alice en reposant à côté d'elle son paquet de chocogrenouilles bien entamé.

« Hum, oui... À cause des cours de Binns. »

« Eh bien, oublies Binns. On demandera à Remus de nous passer ses cours. Sus à la rouquine ! » S'écria-t-elle brusquement en se jetant sur Lily, immédiatement suivie par Amy, et en se mettant à la chatouiller jusqu'à la faire se tordre de rire sur sa banquette.

O0O

Remus sortit la tête de son livre lorsque Sirius poussa un énième soupir plus que sonore. Lorsqu'ils avaient regagné leur compartiment, James s'était muré dans un silence boudeur, Peter était plongé dans l'étude du manuel de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, grignotant une chocogrenouille de temps à autre, et lui avait sorti un roman moldu tout juste sorti du nom de _Rosemary's baby_. Et Sirius, désœuvré, avait commencé à râler dans son coin.

Au début, ce n'était que quelques soupirs ici et là, accompagnés de coups d'œil rageurs envers Peter, Remus et puis James. Après de longues discussions au cours de l'année précédente, Remus avait finalement réussi à convaincre Sirius qu'il fallait laisser James ruminer lorsqu'il sortait d'une dispute avec Lily, mais il ne fallait pas non plus lui demander toute la patience du monde – on parlait de Sirius Black, là.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Remus ferma son livre en un claquement et s'attira un regard empli d'espoir de la part de son ami, qui espérait visiblement qu'il le sorte de son ennui. Il ricana intérieurement, ravi de ne pas rendre ce service à Sirius. Il avait beau être son ami, Remus adorait l'embêter, même de la façon la plus futile.

« James, il va être l'heure de nous rendre dans le wagon des préfets. » Annonça-t-il, tirant la langue à un Sirius dépité.

Le brun se décolla de la fenêtre en lui lançant un regard morne, grimaçant.

« J'suis même pas préfet, qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? » Demanda-t-il, pas le moins du monde enchanté à l'idée de devoir se bouger.

« Aucune idée, mais nos lettres indiquaient qu'il fallait que tu viennes, alors tu viens. Peter, » ajouta-t-il « laisse un peu de côté ton livre pour faire une partie de cartes explosives avec Sirius. Les chiens ont besoin d'affection. »

Laissant un Sirius hébété, Remus attrapa le bras de James et le tira avec lui dans le couloir, prêt à aller affronter le Professeur McGonagall dans le wagon des préfets et à apprendre pourquoi la directrice adjointe avait demandé la présence de James.

O0O

James traina des pieds dans le couloir du train, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller voir McGonagall de si bonne heure (bon, il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi, certes, mais le fait était que moins il voyait ses profs, mieux il se portait). Bougonnant, la tête baissé, il ignora le regard amusé que porta son ami sur lui et ne releva la tête que lorsque Remus prit la parole.

« Tu sais, chaque année, Lily ne voit pas passer l'heure et il me faut aller lui rappeler que McGonagall nous attend au wagon des préfets… »

Comme à chaque fois que la jolie rousse était évoquée, James prêta soudainement une entière attention à son ami, mais l'éclat que son nom avait allumé dans ses yeux fut vite dissipé. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il laissa à Remus le soin de voir combien les rejets constants de Lily pouvaient l'affecter – chose qu'il cherchait à tout prix à cacher au reste du monde, Sirius et Peter ne pouvant pas comprendre et ne souhaitant pas montrer ses faiblesses aux autres personnes.

« Si c'est pour qu'elle me crie encore dessus, tu sais… J'ai l'impression que plus j'insiste, moins j'ai de chances. »

« Tu sais, James, j't'adore, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être lent à la détente… » Soupira le lycanthrope avec fatalisme, voyant que le brun s'apprêtait à répliquer, il ajouta « Tais-toi ! Evidemment que plus tu insistes plus elle t'en veut : elle n'est pas comme toutes les idiotes qui gloussent dès que Sirius et toi approchez, au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Elle a de toi l'image que tu lui donnes. Et laisse-moi te dire que cette image n'est pas celle qui va te permettre de la séduire. »

James se stoppa net dans le couloir vide, faisant se tourner Remus vers lui, et afficha un air d'ébahissement complet.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit ça avant, Rem' ? »

O0O

« James, au lieu de bouder, essaye plutôt de comprendre… Je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'as juste pas écouté. » Expliqua Remus, suivant un James rageur le long des wagons, alors qu'ils approchaient du premier – celui où se trouvait la cabine des préfets et où Lily et ses amies avaient l'habitude de se mettre, alors que James, Sirius, Peter et Remus se mettaient toujours à l'autre bout du train.

« Mais t'aurais dû insister ! J'aurai fini par t'écouter, enfin. »

« Insister ? Je n'ai fait que ça pendant toute la cinquième année. » S'exclama-t-il, les nerfs mis à vif par le coup d'éclat, compréhensif mais détestable, de son ami « Sauf que tu préférais entendre Sirius, qui te disait de draguer Lily comme lui le faisait avec toutes les idiotes qu'il a à ses pieds. Et comme c'était plus facile que de le faire à ma façon, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu peux me reprocher plein de choses, James, mais certainement pas de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Je suis celui qui connait Lily et est ami avec elle, je savais que ça ne marcherait pas et je te l'ai dit. Maintenant, James, c'est à toi de voir. Ou tu continues à jouer au con avec elle et tu n'as aucune chance, ou tu abandonnes, ou alors tu l'aimes vraiment et tu écoutes ce que je te dis. »

O0O

« Sois toi-même, pas James Potter… L'est marrant, lui, mais j'suis qui si je ne suis pas James Potter, moi ? » Marmonna James en se stoppant devant la porte de la cabine où, il le savait, Lily se trouvait avec ses amies.

Être lui-même. Voilà le fabuleux conseil de son ami. Mais il était forcément lui, il ne souffrait pas d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, donc en quoi être lui-même changerait quoi que ce soit à la perception que Lily avait de lui, puisqu'elle ne l'appréciait pas lui ? Bon, d'accord, il avait compris le topo sur le fait que face à Lily il se comportait de façon trop arrogante et qu'il fallait être un poil moins grosse-tête, mais il n'empêchait que ça n'allait pas suffire à la séduire… Si ?

Lançant un regard féroce à un gosse qu'il savait entrer en troisième année à Serpentard et qui passait non loin (et puis, sérieusement, qui se baladait près du wagon des profs ?), James se décida finalement à frapper à la porte de la cabine. N'entendant pas de réponse, mais des rires passant à travers la porte, il l'ouvrit tout de même, Remus lui ayant dit – avant de lâchement l'abandonner – que Lily et ses amies passaient l'entièreté de leur trajet à amicalement se chambrer. D'après lui, c'était leur moyen de fêter leurs retrouvailles… James se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'une fille qui fêtait ses bons moments en s'engueulant avec ses amies. Ça promettait pour la vie de couple, ça.

Passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement, il se stoppa en croisant le regard amusé d'Amy, avec qui il jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch et qui adorait se foutre de sa gueule à propos de sa technique de drague, et en apercevant Lily aux côtés de la blonde. Les immenses yeux de la rousse brillaient d'amusement, ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire qui la faisait rayonner et le cœur de James manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, emplis de la joie qui les illuminaient grâce à ses amies. Pendant les quelques millièmes de secondes où l'émeraude de ses yeux fut étincelant, James ressentit le besoin presque vital d'être la raison de la joie qui y régnait et le sentiment qu'il pourrait se perdre dans un pareil regard.  
Puis Lily perdit son sourire en le reconnaissant et l'éclat dans ses yeux se ternit. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une mine sévère avant qu'elle ne lâche un « quoi Potter ? » excédé.

Prêt à répliquer une de ses fameuses phrases de drague toute faite, James songea au « sois toi-même » de Remus. Et il comprit ce que voulait dire son ami lorsqu'il qualifiait Lily d'extraterrestre. Plutôt que de sortir un sourire faux et arrogant, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, cachant combien l'attitude de la jolie rousse le blessait, et lui expliqua la raison de sa présence. Il se détourna ensuite pour rejoindre Remus, peiné mais avec l'espoir que son ami ait raison. Il ne vit pas l'expression stupéfaite de Lily, surprise par son comportement.

O0O

« Et Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Evans sont nommés préfets-en-chef, cette année. » Annonça le professeur McGonagall à la fin de la réunion.

Remus fit un sourire amusé à un James qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui tombait dessus. Les autres préfets sortirent du wagon, quelques-uns déçus de ne pas avoir été choisis. Et Lily se récria, suppliant presque McGonagall de lui épargner cela. Mais rien n'y fit. Le choix de Dumbledore était irrévocable, la seule option pour Lily était de refuser le poste, ce qu'elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas faire tant l'opportunité était belle. Une fois Remus parti rejoindre Sirius et Peter, McGonagall leur expliqua leurs devoirs, pas si éloignés de ceux auxquels la rousse était habituée en tant que préfète, bien qu'elle devrait composer avec plus de responsabilités et que la tâche se ferait plus lourde à l'approche des ASPICS.

James n'avait pas pris la parole une seule fois et avait juste acquiescé de la tête lorsque McGonagall l'avait mis en garde en lui précisant que le devoir des préfets était de montrer l'exemple et pas de faire le zouave. Elle les avait ensuite congédiés et, sur un regard d'une Lily mécontente de devoir le supporter toute l'année, James était reparti, choqué, vers son compartiment. Par les chaussettes à pois roses de Merlin, pourquoi Dumbledore avait décidé de faire de lui un préfet en chef ?

O0O

« Je te préviens, Potter, il est hors de question que tu m'insupportes cette année. Nous allons devoir bosser alors tu oublies tes conneries et tu arrêtes de m'emmerder. » Déclara Lily dès lors qu'ils furent rentrés dans les logements des préfets-en-chef. Logement qu'ils étaient obligés d'occuper, au grand damne de Lily qui aurait voulu passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie de Potter – même si en dehors de sa présence, la salle de bain était fabuleuse et la pièce parfaite pour étudier tranquillement, contrairement à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien l'intention d'être le parfait petit préfet pour rendre Dumbledore fier, Lily. » Répondit le brun sur un ton ironique.

La rousse se posta devant lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et prête à déchiqueter son adversaire.

« Oh non, Potter, tu ne joueras pas au con cette année. Tu oublies tes gamineries débiles et tu deviens sérieux, parce qu'il est hors de question que je bosse à ta place. Et c'est Evans, pour toi ! » Cracha-t-elle.

James soupira et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, ne tirant de Lily qu'un regard encore plus agressif. Il pesa ses mots avant de les prononcer et finit par ouvrir la bouche devant une Lily sur le point de l'étriper.

« Ecoute, Lily » Insista-t-il « Comme tu l'as toi-même dit, nous allons passer l'année ensemble, ici. Alors autant qu'on arrête de se comporter comme des gosses. »  
Il se détourna de la jolie rousse et partit vers la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Derrière lui, Lily le regarda entrer dans la pièce, un air choqué à nouveau plaqué sur son visage.

O0O

Lily attrapa son emploi du temps sur la table et se mit à courir pour rattraper Remus, qui venait de sortir seul de la Grande Salle. Amy et Alice la regardèrent partir, interrogatrices, puis la blonde haussa les épaules, déclarant d'un air certain que ça avait encore à voir avec James, à tous les coups.

Lily se mit à la hauteur de Remus et le salua, lui jetant des regards en coin sans trop savoir comment aborder le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander, Lily ? » Dit finalement le lycanthrope.

Prenant un air angélique, Lily avança le fait qu'elle aurait très bien pu juste vouloir profiter de sa compagnie. Remus lui répondit que, au vu de son aversion pour toute activité sportive, elle n'aurait certainement pas couru derrière lui pour ça.

« T'es trop perspicace, toi… » Maugréa-t-elle.

« Bon, alors, tu me dis ce que tu veux ou je dois te torturer pour avoir des informations ? »

« Pas la peine. Q'est-ce qu'il a ton pote ? » Déclara-t-elle finalement.

« Mon pote ? Si tu parles de Peter, il a faim, ça explique pourquoi il mangeait comme un porc au petit déjeuner. Sirius lui, il… »

« Arrête, Remus, tu sais très bien que je te parle de Potter ! »

« Ah, oui ? Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais bien pu deviner, ce n'est absolument pas comme si tu me parlais toujours de James. » Remarqua-t-il, l'air faussement surpris.

« Remus ! » Gronda la rousse.

« Ok, j'arrête. » Rit-il, amusé « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec James ? »

« Il est bizarre, voilà ce qui se passe ! »

« Tu sais, James et bizarre ça ne fait souvent qu'un… Bizarre comment ? » Ajouta-t-il face au regard noir de son amie.

« Bizarre comme pas normal ! Il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui depuis hier matin dans le train alors qu'il en a largement eu l'occasion, il ne s'est pas pavané devant moi ce matin dans nos appartements alors que je m'y attendais, il m'a salué poliment, il s'est comporté comme une vague connaissance et pas comme l'imbécile patenté qu'il est, il m'a… »

« Ok, Lily, j'ai compris, c'est bon. » La coupa-t-il.

« Il n'est pas normal. Explique ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Remus la regarda gentiment avant de secouer la tête, comme désabusé.

« Ou bien alors c'est comme ça qu'il est parfaitement normal, Lily. »

O0O

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que Lily partageait ses appartements avec Potter. Deux semaines que Lily avait l'impression qu'il avait été lobotomisé. Ou qu'un extraterrestre avait pris sa place. Ou qu'il était sous Imperium. Ou…

Enfin, bon, deux semaines qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus Potter. Pendant deux années il l'avait poursuivie à longueur de journées pour se pavaner, lui demander de sortir avec lui et tout plein de choses toutes aussi débiles, et voilà qu'il avait une occasion parfaite pour l'embêter encore plus… et qu'il n'en profitait pas.

Une fois, Lily avait même pris un bouquin et s'était assise dans un fauteuil de leur salon, alors qu'il bûchait sur ses devoirs non loin. Il n'arrivait pas à rédiger son devoir et n'arrêtait pas de relever la tête, regarder par la fenêtre, jouer avec sa plume, etc. Et Lily s'était assise à trois mètres de lui, il lui avait lancé un regard et avait continué à réfléchir, sans même lui adresser un mot !

Alors qu'il avait là une occasion parfaite et que, les années précédentes, Lily n'avait jamais pu profiter des fauteuils et de la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor pour lire.

Il n'était résolument pas normal.

Quoi qu'ait pu dire Remus, il n'était pas normal. Elle le saurait si Potter était supportable.

O0O

James posa sa plume et soupira de soulagement. Il avait enfin terminé l'impossible devoir que leur avait donné le professeur de Potions. S'il y avait bien une matière qu'il détestait, c'était celle-là. Un coup d'œil vers la cheminée lui suffit à constater que Lily était toujours là. Pas qu'il en doutait, son « radar à Lily » l'aurait averti si elle avait bougé, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle n'y soit pas.

La belle rousse n'avait aucune idée de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas agir comme il le faisait toutes les années précédentes, mais il était sans cesse tiraillé par ce besoin de lui faire remarquer sa présence. Juste pour qu'elle le voit.

Elle le tentait, tous les jours. Lorsqu'il rejoignait leurs appartements, il la trouvait toujours attablée à son bureau, ou plus rarement juste à rire en compagnie de ses amies, les sourcils délicatement froncés, mâchouillant une mèche de cheveux tout en faisant ses devoirs. Lui, attrapait son cartable et se mettait au travail sur le bureau d'à côté, réussissant tant bien que mal à occulter sa présence. Puis lorsqu'elle finissait, elle se levait, allait ranger ses affaires, et revenait dans le salon, un livre à la main. Et elle s'installait sur le fauteuil rouge au coin du feu pour lire.

C'était là que sa torture commençait. Parce qu'elle était directement dans son angle de vue, qu'elle riait doucement lorsque son livre l'amusait. Et parce qu'elle avait cette moue adorable lorsqu'elle était plongée dans son roman qui lui donnait sans cesse l'envie d'aller butiner ses lèvres, comme un stupide Poufsouffle amoureux. Ce qu'il était dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Mais Remus lui avait dit de lui laisser de l'air, de la faire se poser des questions, de se montrer poli avec elle. Alors il la saluait le matin, lui souriait de temps en temps, échangeant tout juste avec elle quelques mots sur le temps qu'il faisait. La plus longue conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle en plus de trois semaines avait été le message qu'il lui avait fait passer de la part d'Amy, durant tout juste deux minutes.  
Au moins lorsqu'elle lui criait dessus l'année précédente, il avait droit à un long moment privilégié avec elle. Là, il devait composer avec sa présence et son silence. Il mourrait d'envie de se faire remarquer, d'avoir son attention, mais Remus lui rappelait constamment que Lily avait toujours détesté qu'il attire sur lui l'attention. Face à son incompréhension de la psychologie féminine, James suivait les conseils de son ami. Même si ça le tuait presque littéralement.

O0O

Lorsqu'elle vit James entrer dans leur salon, Lily attrapa ses deux amies par le bras et les traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle voulait leur parler sans qu'il n'entende ce qu'elle disait. Fermant la porte sans voir le regard interloqué du brun, elle se tourna face à ses amies qui affichaient des sourires amusés et grogna, se doutant bien qu'elles pensaient mal.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez, mais c'est pas vrai. » Déclara-t-elle avant que l'une des deux n'ouvre la bouche.

« J'aime la façon que tu as de te défendre, Lil's, on sent tout de suite que tu nous caches quelque chose. » Rit Amy en sautant sur le grand lit qui trônait dans la pièce.

Secouant la tête, Alice rejoignit son amie et se tourna vers Lily, l'enjoignant à se confier.

« Je comprends plus Potter. » Grogna la rousse pour expliquer son comportement « Il agit bizarrement. Ça fait presque un mois qu'on partage cet appartement et il n'a rien fait envers moi ! C'est comme s'il avait été remplacé par un autre. »

Alors que la blonde se mettait à rire, Alice se redressa sur le lit et fit signe à Lily pour qu'elle vienne s'installer avec elles.

« Tu es énervée parce que tu ne comprends pas ou parce que tu t'étais habituée à ce qu'il te court après ? »

« Je… Je… Mais comment tu peux penser ça, Alice ? Je… »

« Lily, pas la peine de nier. » Coupa Amy, remise de son fou rire « Même s'il te tapait sur les nerfs à agir comme ça, il est normal que ça t'ai touchée. »

Lily se renfrogna mais, face aux airs décidés de ses amies, ne nia rien.

« Bon, ok… Je m'y étais peut-être un peu habituée… Et peut-être que, même si Potter s'y prenait horriblement mal, c'était agréable de savoir que j'intéressais quelqu'un. Même si je ne crois pas qu'il ait été une seule seconde réellement sérieux. Je reste persuadée que je l'intéressais parce que je lui résistais. Les mecs détestent qu'on s'en prenne à leur égo. Mais le problème n'est pas là, c'est de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est étrange et je déteste ne pas comprendre. Il a changé du tout au tout. »

« Et tu serais pas inquiète pour lui, par hasard ? » Renchérit la blonde.

« Pour lui, non. J'ai peur que ça cache quelque chose de pire encore pour moi, c'est tout. »

« Tu peux être d'une mauvaise foi, Lily… »

« Je n'ai aucune raison d'être inquiète pour Potter ! »

« Lily, » Reprit Alice « tu es inquiète lorsque tu apprends qu'un premier année que tu ne connais pas est malade. Alors Potter, avec qui tu passes dix mois par an depuis plus de six ans… C'est dans ta nature de t'inquiéter pour tout le monde. »

« Ouais, bon… Inquiète ou pas, là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, cachant leur amusement face au comportement de leur amie mais ne pouvant réprimer leurs légers sourires.

« Lily, je pense juste que James a décidé d'écouter Remus. » Déclara Amy.

« Qu'est-ce que Remus vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Remus est ton ami, Lily. Il te connait. Il s'acharne depuis deux ans à expliquer à James qu'il ne parviendra pas à te séduire comme il s'y prenait et je pense que James l'a enfin écouté. Le James que tu connais en ce moment, c'est le vrai James. Un peu maladroit, complètement timide dès qu'il s'agit de toi… Il agit envers toi comme il agit envers tout le monde, si ce n'est que sa peur de te déplaire le fait prendre un peu de distance. Mais ce James-là, c'est le vrai James. Celui avec qui je joue au Quidditch trois fois par semaine, celui que ses amis adorent, celui qui est complètement fou de toi et est prêt à tout pour toi. Même à te laisser de l'air, t'adresser à peine la parole alors qu'il ne peut détacher ses yeux de toi lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce. »

O0O

Elle ne savait pas comment ça avait dérapé. On était à la fin du mois de Septembre, ça faisait presque un mois qu'elle cohabitait avec Potter sans que ça n'ait jamais dérapé. Elle était encore déboussolée par ce que lui avaient dit ses amies la veille, elle avait sans le vouloir passé la soirée à observer le brun à la dérobée, cherchant à voir s'il était vraiment comme elles l'avaient décrit.

Ils avaient commencé à parler car McGonagall était passé les voir à propos de leur travail de préfet-en-chef : ils devaient ramasser les autorisations d'aller à Pré-au-Lard de tous les élèves avant le prochain week-end de sortie. La conversation avait été froide, comme tout au long de ce mois.

Et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, ça avait dérapé. Ils en étaient venus à se crier dessus, comme au long des deux années passées. Elle savait que ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillants. Elle voyait le regard de Potter posé, brûlant, sur son visage. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait en tête que la dernière phrase de Potter.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te séduire ! Je parie qu'à la fin de l'année tu seras amoureuse de moi. »

Elle voyait son visage. La phrase tournait dans sa tête, la rendant folle de rage. Elle haïssait Potter et sa capacité à se croire supérieur et irrésistible. Elle voulait qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait tort. Elle n'était pas une de ces stupides filles qui tombaient amoureuses d'imbéciles comme lui.

« Je tiens le pari. » Répondit-elle finalement « Si fin juin je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, tu promets de ne plus m'envoyer de stupides lettres comme tu l'as fait cet été et l'été dernier. »

Elle eut le bonheur de le voir rougir à la mention de la dizaine de lettres qu'elle avait reçues.

« Et si je gagne, j'ai le droit à un baiser. » Déclara-t-il, encore rouge, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Au moins, elle en était sûre, tout n'avait été que comédie : Potter n'avait pas changé.

O0O

_Reviews, reviews, reviews et reviews pour moi !_

_What do you think about it ?_

_Sinon, rien à voir, mais je suis allée voir Drak Shadows au ciné ce matin, by Tim Burton, et si vous ne savez quoi faire, trouvez-vous une séance. Un bon moment de passé._

_Audace_


	2. Octobre

_Gosh, je suis soulagée. J'ai eu envie d'écrire pendant toute ma période de révisions et une fois les épreuves passées, j'ai bloqué sur la forme de mes écrits. J'avais toujours mes idées, mais impossible de mettre ça par écrit. Du coup, toutes mes idées me torturaient, mais maintenant c'est fini :D  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous pourrez lire à la suite, j'ai relu le texte mais il n'a pas été bêta-lecturé par quiconque, j'ai préféré le poster tout de suite, étant donné que j'ai déjà pris du retard dans mes publications. Dès lors que j'aurais eu une correction, je corrigerai les fautes ici._

_Voilà donc la suite de cette petite histoire, qui m'a bien embêtée cela soit dit ! J'espère pouvoir bientôt mettre en ligne un OS commencé il y a peu, mais comme je bosse tout le mois de juillet je n'ai pas autant de temps libre que je le voudrais. M'enfin, breffons, je vais vous laissez lire tout cela.  
Je vous rappelle que je ne possède que l'histoire et que tout le reste est à JKR. Je vous propose d'accompagner votre lecture par __War Sweater __de Wakey !Wakey! et __Two Hearts Beat As One __d'U2._

O0O

_**Octobre**_

O0O

« Tu as parié avec James ? Sérieusement Lily, tu as parié avec James Potter ? »

Lily haussa les épaules face aux airs ahuris qu'arboraient ses amies, sans comprendre pourquoi cela pouvait les étonner autant. Amy, qui venait de lui poser cette question, avait l'air toute retournée, comme si parier avec Potter relevait de la pure folie.

« Je viens de vous le dire. Il m'avait tapé sur les nerfs, a jeté ça en l'air, et j'ai pris le pari. Il n'a aucune chance, de toute façon, on le sait toutes. »

Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard étonné et Alice l'observa pensivement quelques secondes. Finalement, elle parut trouver une explication satisfaisante et son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur de compréhension, accordée à un certain amusement.

« Tu n'es pas au courant, pas vrai ? Tu ne fais pas attention aux bruits de couloir, donc tu ne sais pas ce qui se dit. James et Sirius prennent régulièrement des paris, sur toutes les occasions qu'ils ont. Et on dit que James ne se trompe jamais. Je l'ai vu faire, Lily, il a parié sur nombre de choses inconcevables qui se sont finalement réalisées. S'il m'annonçait le coming-out d'Amos Diggory pour la semaine prochaine, je le croirais – et Merlin sait pourtant combien Diggory est purement hétérosexuel. »

« Potter n'est pas voyant, il sait peut-être prévoir quelques évènements mineurs mais cela ne signifie rien. » Ânonna Lily, pas convaincue du tout « Il perdra évidement notre pari, c'est évident. »

O0O

« Potter, où sont les autorisations de sortie à Pré-au-Lard que tu devais aller récupérer ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant précipitamment dans leur salon « J'ai croisé McGonagall il y a cinq minutes et elle me les a demandées. Je les lui ai promises pour ce soir au dîner. »  
« Moi c'est James, Lily, il va falloir que tu apprennes à m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais. »  
« Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet, mais tu n'as pas assez d'importance pour posséder un prénom. Et moi, c'est Evans, pas Lily. »  
« Tu m'en vois désolé de penser que notre relation est mille fois plus importante que les fiches de sorties de quelques idiots. Et Evans est juste horrible comme nom, cela ne sonne pas bien avec ton si joli prénom. Lily, Lily… Lily irait bien mieux avec Potter. Lily Evans, Lily Potter… Tu entends bien : Lily Potter c'est bien mieux ! » Répliqua-t-il très sérieusement.  
« POTTER ! »  
« Les feuilles sont sur la table ! » Ajouta-t-il avant de se carapater dans sa chambre, loin de la harpie rousse à l'air furibond prête à se jeter sur lui.

O0O

« Bon, Lily, tu es prête pour demain ? »  
La rousse releva la tête, prête à entendre une nouvelle bêtise sortir de sa bouche et à répliquer avec froideur, et plissa les yeux face à l'air malicieux qu'il arborait.  
« Quoi demain, Potter ? »  
« Notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard, voyons ! Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer passer cette après-midi rien qu'avec moi. »  
« Je passe l'après-midi avec mes amies, Potter, pas avec un imbécile patenté comme toi. » Répondit-elle sèchement, des éclairs illuminant son regard vert.  
« Je suis ravi que tu reconnaisses mon talent dans un domaine, cela est le signe que tu t'ouvres à moi. » Sourit-il avec amusement, sûr de lui « Néanmoins je crois me souvenir que tu es toujours la première à défendre justice et égalité... »  
Il laissa la phrase traîner sans expliciter sa réponse, la regardant se concentrer et voyant presque ses méninges tourner à toute vitesse pour trouver un sens à ses mots. Il évita de laisser son cerveau dériver sur la beauté de ses grands yeux ou sur combien la lumière du soleil qui tombait sur ses cheveux roux lui donnait l'air d'être un ange descendu du ciel, parce qu'il savait qu'il risquerait alors de perdre tout son bon sens, l'énerver, s'emmêler les pinceaux, et finalement ne pas parvenir à son but.  
« Et tu conviendras que, si ce discours doit s'appliquer à tous, alors il doit s'appliquer à moi. Tu dois me donner une chance de gagner mon pari, Lily. Tu dois donc chercher à me connaître et me prouver que, même en me connaissant, tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de moi – ce dont, entre nous, je doute fort. Et dire ceci est un bel euphémisme. »  
Les lèvres roses de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent de stupeur, autant face à ses paroles qu'à son air arrogant, et elle jeta sur lui de toutes ses forces un des coussins du canapé sur lequel elle était assise.  
« Je te connais, Potter, et ce que je connais de toi ne me donne pas envie de tomber amoureuse ! » S'écria-t-elle finalement, hors d'elle « Et tu ne peux pas retourner mes discours et appliquer justice et égalité à des bêtises comme les paris idiots que tu peux faire ! »  
Le brun esquissa un sourire un peu narquois, qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir, et s'assit à côté d'elle en prenant un air condescendant.  
« Lily, soit gentille, rappelle-moi qui a pris ce pari idiot avec moi ? »

O0O

« Non mais, sérieusement, je ne peux pas passer une après-midi avec lui ! Je vais mourir, moi. Ou mieux, je vais le tuer, lui ! »  
« Lily, si tu ne peux pas, tu ne le fais pas et tu restes avec nous. » Fit Alice sans sortir de son livre, bien confortablement installée au coin de la cheminée.  
Profitant de l'absence de Potter, parti vadrouiller dans le château avec ses amis dans le probable but de nuire aux Serpentards, Lily avait invité ses deux meilleures amies pour qu'elles compatissent avec elle et l'obligent à passer le lendemain après-midi en leur compagnie, mais ces deux idiotes semblaient plus amusées qu'autre chose – et Merlin savait combien elle aurait voulu les étrangler en ce moment, pour qu'elles comprennent la gravité de la situation.  
« Franchement, Lily, si tu ne veux pas y aller tu dis non à James, ce n'est pas si dur que ça. Je suis sûre que tu peux résister à ses beaux yeux, même si c'est difficile pour toi. » Renchérit Amy.  
« Bien sûr que je peux lui résister, mais si je refuse il va encore me jeter mes arguments à la figure ! Si vous m'obligez à refuser, mon refus sera légitime. J'ai besoin que vous m'obligiez, je ne survivrai pas à une demi-journée avec Potter. » Dit la rousse d'un ton désespéré, ses yeux grand ouverts et suppliants fixés sur ses amies.  
Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard amusé avant qu'Alice ne replonge dans son livre, comme indifférente, et qu'Amy ne laisse un sourire presque sadique fleurir sur ses lèvres.  
« Lily… Nous ne voudrions certainement pas te priver de pareille après-midi – et encore moins nous priver du spectacle que cela promet d'être. Nous ne te demanderons pas ça, c'est donc à toi de voir ce que tu préfères entre ton intégrité et ta tranquillité. »  
La rousse resta béate quelques secondes, ne pouvant balbutier plus que quelques « Je… Je… Mais », puis fit passer son regard ébahi d'une de ses amies à l'autre, alternant entre l'air fier d'Amy et l'étincelle rieuse qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'Alice.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle finalement en se rendant compte du sérieux de ses deux traitresses d'amies « Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. Je ne survivrai pas et vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience. »  
« Tu sais, Lily, je passe six heures par semaine en entrainement de Quidditch avec James et je ne suis toujours pas morte alors que ça fait quatre ans que je joue, et il est pire que tout depuis qu'il est devenu capitaine de Quidditch il y deux ans. » Releva Amy « Quelques heures demain ne te tueront pas. Et puis, au pire, si tu fais une crise cardiaque, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de te faire du bouche à bouche. »

O0O

« Alors, Lily, prête ? » Demanda joyeusement James en venant se planter à côté d'elle.  
La rousse le fusilla du regard avant de regarder autour d'eux tous les élèves qui les entouraient et de menacer silencieusement de la pire des tortures le premier qui ouvrirait la bouche.  
« C'est Evans pour toi, Potter. Evans. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se mettant en route vers les carrioles qui emmenaient les élèves vers le village.  
« Et moi c'est James, je t'appellerai donc Evans lorsque tu m'appelleras James. Tu ne préfères pas marcher ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Eh bien, c'est plutôt simple, tu veux que je t'appelle Evans et je veux que tu m'appelles James. » Expliqua-t-il posément « Puisque tu ne m'appelleras pas James juste parce que j'accepte de t'appeler Evans, alors je vais attendre que tu acceptes de m'appeler James pour t'appeler Evans. »  
« Pas ça, Potter, pourquoi tu me proposes de marcher jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard alors que tous les fainéants comme toi préfèrent prendre les carrioles ? »  
Le brun rougit légèrement à la question de Lily et détourna le regard, gêné.  
« Eh bien… Je sais qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu obliges Alice et Amy à y aller en marchant, parce que tu préfères prendre l'air. Elles font semblant d'être embêtées, mais il n'empêche qu'elles sont aussi parties à pied aujourd'hui, alors elles se sont faites à cette habitude. Et je veux que cette journée soit aussi agréable pour toi, ou alors le moins insupportable possible. »  
La rousse cilla, le regarda fixement, et il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de son regard vert lumineux. Elle avait l'air surprise, mais agréablement surprise. Pas comme toutes les fois où il lui préparait une surprise et que ça ne lui plaisait pas, ces fois où sa surprise se muait rapidement en colère, ou en ignorance pure et simple. Là, il n'avait rien fait, mais elle était agréablement surprise. Elle le regardait, vraiment. Elle le regardait sans rancœur, sans colère, sans étincelle furieuse dans ses yeux. Il soutint son regard. Il voulait qu'en le regardant, elle le voit, lui, et non pas celui qu'elle voyait en lui auparavant, cet idiot dont elle se plaignait tant.  
C'est elle qui détourna les yeux la première. Elle les posa alors sur le petit chemin qui s'éloignait du château et menait vers Pré-au-Lard, remarquant seulement que les environs s'étaient dépeuplés et que les autres élèves étaient déjà partis. Seule une carriole restait, comme attendant qu'ils choisissent comment se rendre au village.  
Finalement, elle haussa les épaules sans le regarder à nouveau et s'engagea sur la route, laissant le château derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle lui lança un « Alors, Potter, tu viens ? », il s'élança à sa poursuite, bêtement heureux.

O0O

Lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et vit Amy et Alice la regarder sévèrement derrière, elle sut qu'elle allait souffrir atrocement dans les minutes à venir, mais surtout qu'elle allait amèrement regretter certaines paroles qu'elle avait pu un jour prononcer. Et lorsque les deux filles s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement, chacun agrippant l'un de ses bras, et la trainèrent jusque sa chambre, elle demanda à Merlin de se montrer clément envers elle.  
C'est Amy qui ouvrit les hostilités, se plaçant, mains campées sur les hanches, à quelques centimètres de Lily et réclamant des explications. Alice préféra aller s'asseoir sur le lit et inviter la rousse à la rejoindre, ce que Lily s'empressa de faire avant de commencer ce qu'elle savait être une longue conversation.  
Elle fit la moue face à l'air menaçant que lui adressa la blonde puis décida de s'excuser tout d'abord, elle savait que ses amies l'avaient attendue la veille au soir alors qu'elle avait volontairement décidé de ne pas venir. Elle lança un regard noir à Amy lorsque celle-ci dit ironiquement qu'elles comprenaient qu'elle ait été trop occupée à batifoler avec James toute la soirée.  
Puis Alice l'enjoignit calmement à apporter ses explications, soufflant qu'elles ne lui en voulaient pas, qu'Amy était juste vexée de ne pas avoir passé toute une après-midi en si bonne compagnie. Et Lily parla. Elle fixa ses yeux sur les boiseries du haut de son lit et puis parla à ses amies, sans les regarder pour ne pas voir leurs airs triomphants.  
Elle raconta que James – non, Potter – l'avait surprise. Qu'il avait été différent, toute l'après-midi. Qu'elle l'avait senti vrai. Qu'elle l'avait vu douteux. Qu'il l'avait mise à l'aise. Qu'il s'était plié en quatre pour elle. Qu'il avait délaissé ses propres envies au profit des siennes. Il l'avait emmenée manger une glace, malgré la température fraîche, parce qu'il savait qu'elle aimait ça plus que tous les chocolats chauds du monde. Il l'avait conduite s'acheter des plumes, parce qu'il l'avait entendue dire qu'elle n'en avait bientôt plus. Il avait beaucoup marché, se baladant dans les nombreuses ruelles de Pré-au-Lard, discutant. Il l'avait même fait rire.  
Elle reconnut qu'il était certainement différent de ce qu'il lui avait toujours montré. Qu'Amy avait eu raison à ce sujet. Elle ne le fit que sous la pression de ses amies, mais le fait était que cela était vrai. En une après-midi, elle avait vu un Potter différent de celui qu'elle connaissait et acceptait à contrecœur d'admettre cette différence d'attitude chez Potter. Malgré ces années d'animosité, elle était assez intelligente pour le reconnaître. Elle refusa tout de même l'hypothèse que ce soit parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment. C'était stupide et irréaliste. Elle ne reniait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être attiré par elle, la trouver jolie, mais pas au point d'en être amoureux. C'était l'attrait du combat, de la chasse. Ou quelque chose du genre – après tout, elle n'était pas psy.  
Elle reconnut que, peut-être, il n'était pas qu'un stupide Veracrasse. Elle ajouta que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle retirait tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur lui il savait se conduire en parfait idiot et les paroles qu'elle avait pu prononcer avaient été toujours (ou presque) justifiées. Si ce qu'il lui avait jusqu'alors montré n'était pas totalement lui, elle restait persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une partie de lui, car il était impossible de passer trois ans à se comporter comme ce que l'on n'est pas.  
Elle souffla assez bas que ce nouveau Potter lui était plutôt sympathique et qu'il méritait peut être mieux que le dédain qu'elle lui avait toujours montré – même si ledit dédain était parfaitement mérité au vu de ce que Potter avait pu lui montrer. Elle accepta, sous la pression d'Amy et Alice, de se montrer plus chaleureuse à l'avenir envers Potter, reconnaissant que cela serait bénéfique aux longs mois qu'ils leur restaient à passer ensembles.  
Elle avoua du bout des lèvres qu'elle n'était pas morte pendant cette après-midi, que ça n'avait pas été si horrible. Que Potter avait été supportable. Mais, et elle le répéta, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle perdrait son pari. Ce n'était pas parce que Potter était différent de ce qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait subitement lui tomber dans les bras.

O0O

« Bon, Jamesie, tu vas enfin nous dire ? » Demanda Sirius, n'en pouvant plus de voir son ami le sourire aux lèvres sans en comprendre la raison « Depuis dix jours que tu souris sans cesse, ça devient vraiment flippant tu sais ? Je crois que même Servilus s'inquiète pour toi – ou alors il pense qu'on lui prépare un mauvais coup, ce qui expliquerait ton sourire, et s'inquiète pour lui. En fait, ça devrait être ça, on devrait être en train de préparer un sale coup à Servilus, un grand truc qui marque les esprits, un truc qui restera dans les annales de Poudlard, pour être sûrs qu'on ne sera pas oubliés même après notre dernière année. On ne devrait pas être comme des cons sous un arbre dans le parc alors qu'on se les caille à te regarder sourire comme un parfait imbécile. Alors, bordel, Jamesie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »  
Ce ne fut pas James qui répondit, trop occupé à fixer le lac, le fameux sourire qui énervait tant Sirius s'étalant sans complexes sur ses lèvres, mais Remus qui finalement éclata de rire, laissant tomber les feuilles de cours qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'apprendre en attendant que Peter les rejoigne après son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.  
« Sirius, je suis désolé, mais j'en pouvais plus. » Expliqua-t-il, quelques minutes plus tard, remis de son fou rire et sous le regard noir du brun « Franchement, tout le monde dans le château a compris pourquoi James souriait si idiotement depuis dix jours. »  
« Je ne souris pas idiotement ! » S'indigna le concerné, sortant de son mutisme.  
« Oh, si tu le fais. » Répliqua le brun « Et j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi, moi ! »  
« Sirius… » Fit Remus d'un air désespéré « Depuis quand est-ce que James est-il dans cet état ? » Demanda-t-il sans écouter les cris de James à côté, expliquant qu'il ne souriait pas idiotement.  
« Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans, mais depuis dimanche en huit. »  
« Bien, Sirius, et que s'est-il passé durant ce week-end-là ? Et, James, si, tu souris idiotement. »  
« Rien de particulier, je ne vois… oh. Tu veux dire qu'il est dans cet état juste pour une après-midi passée avec Evans ? » Comprit le brun.  
« Ce n'est pas juste une après-midi ! C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et depuis, Lily me salue tous les jours sans méchanceté aucune, elle m'a même filé un coup de main en potion avant-hier. » Expliqua James d'un air émerveillé.  
Ses deux amis échangèrent un long regard, laissant James replonger dans sa contemplation du lac, puis Sirius grogna qu'il n'était qu'un cas désespéré, qu'une après-midi, que si une après-midi et trois sourires le mettaient dans cet état, alors il espérait être très loin du château le jour où James arriverait à faire sortir avec lui sa petite furie rousse. Remus sourit, le charia en lui disant qu'il n'arriverait pas à vivre sans eux, puis reprit ses feuilles et se remit à apprendre, laissant James rêvasser et Sirius s'embêter.

O0O

C'est lorsque McGonagall sortit de leurs appartements que James comprit que la fin du mois d'Octobre arrivait et que cela faisait trois semaines que cette fameuse sortie avait eu lieu. Trois semaines de passées sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Trois semaines que Lily le saluait chaque matin, qu'elle ne l'ignorait plus, qu'elle discutait parfois avec lui, qu'il lui arrivait de l'aider quand il planchait sur certains devoirs. Trois semaines. Presque un mois.  
Ça lui sauta aux yeux d'un coup et ça lui fit peur. S'il ne voyait pas trois semaines passer, alors la fin de l'année arriverait trop vite, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et Lily partirait, ayant gagné son pari. Et il ne la verrait plus qu'à de rares occasions, la croisant de temps en temps. Et il continuerait à mourir à petit feu sans pouvoir rien faire.  
Alors quand Lily vint se placer en face de lui, papiers et plumes en main, pour qu'ils décident de la décoration de la Grande Salle dont ils étaient chargés pour le banquet d'Halloween, il se promit de se ressaisir. De faire quelque chose pour que Lily tombe amoureuse de lui. Parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que huit mois et que Lily était têtue et caractérielle. Parce que huit mois, pour conquérir Lily, c'était bien trop peu.

O0O

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, j'ai besoin de votre aide. » Déclara James en rentrant dans son dortoir – enfin, le dortoir qu'il considérait encore comme le sien même s'il n'y dormait plus.  
« A ton service, Jamesie ! Qui doit-on embêter, quelle farce doit-on monter ? » S'écria Sirius, abandonnant sur le champ son devoir de Métamorphose.  
Peter suivit le mouvement tandis que Remus prenait le temps de finir sa phrase avant de se tourner vers ses trois amis réunis sur le lit de James. Sirius, impatient, lui fit signe de les rejoindre, ce que le lycanthrope fit, non sans appréhension.  
« Alors Jamesie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi tout, on est tous prêts à t'aider à organiser un truc, comme toujours. J'en pouvais plus de ne rien faire, franchement, j'suis content de voir que tu es requinqué. »  
« Je ne veux rien préparer, Sirius, j'ai juste besoin de conseils pour Lily. »  
L'air joyeux de Sirius s'affaissa mais le brun retint sa réplique en croisant le regard avertisseur de Remus, qui décida de prendre en main la situation. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour aider, par un flagrant manque d'expérience, Peter se contenta d'une tape fraternelle de soutien sur l'épaule de l'amoureux éploré.  
« Pourquoi veux-tu de l'aide, James ? » Demanda finalement Remus d'un ton précautionneux – il le sentait mal, il le sentait même très mal.  
« Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je dois faire quelque chose. Je… Je n'avance pas avec elle. Et je veux avancer. Je veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, Remus, je veux avancer. Je veux qu'à la fin de l'année elle soit à moi. Je ne veux pas quitter cette école sans elle, Rem'. Je dois faire quelque chose pour ça. »  
« Eh ! Pourquoi tu ne me le demandes pas à moi ? Je m'y connais, moi, en filles. Je sais toujours quoi faire pour en draguer une ! » Se récria Sirius, comme vexé.  
« Sirius, tais-toi ! » Intervint Remus alors que James allait répliquer « Lily n'est pas qu'une fille, et c'est pour cela que tes méthodes n'ont jamais marché et ne marcheront jamais. James, crois-moi, agir n'est pas ce qu'il faut. Tu dois juste continuer à montrer à Lily combien elle s'était trompée à propos de toi, le reste viendra après. Tu dois juste être patient. J'observe Lily et quand il faudra agir, je te le dirais. Mais ce n'est pas maintenant, c'est bien trop tôt. »  
James n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais il acquiesça. En lui se battait deux raisons celle qui lui hurlait d'agir impulsivement et celle qui lui rappelait que Remus avait eu raison depuis la rentrée et qu'il valait mieux l'écouter. Mais lui, il avait toujours été impulsif. Et c'est justement pour ça que Remus était si inquiet, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

O0O

James finit de boire son verre en ruminant, assis sur sa chaise. La soirée était bien, l'ambiance plutôt bonne, Dumbledore avait autorisé les élèves à rester dans la Grande Salle jusque minuit pour fêter Halloween, la décoration était splendide – c'était Lily qui l'avait décidée, forcément. Mais James, lui, ruminait dans son coin.  
Au début, Sirius avait tenté de le dérider, mais il avait finalement abandonné et était parti à la recherche de la jolie Serdaigle qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Peter restait assis à ses côtés, sans lui parler, se contentant de piocher régulièrement à manger et de grignoter sans honte tout en parlant avec Remus. Remus qui, justement, lui jetait souvent des regards qui l'énervaient. James savait qu'il le surveillait, pour qu'il évite de faire des bêtises, parce qu'il s'inquiétait, mais ça l'énervait.  
Il avait le droit d'être énervé, d'ailleurs. Remus avait beau être son ami, il n'était pas son père. Il n'avait pas à le surveiller. James pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était majeur et parfaitement capable de faire ses propres choix. Et il était impulsif, il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps, quand bien même Remus lui disait que c'était mieux. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit mieux. Il voulait agir. Juste faire quelque chose.  
Alors, dès lors que son ami détourna un peu son attention, il se leva. Au diable la patience et la raison.

O0O

« Hey, Lily ! » S'exclama James en courant après la rousse, qui était sortie en extérieur avec ses amies pour prendre un peu l'air, étouffant dans la chaleur de la Grande Salle.  
La jeune fille se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'Alice lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Sur un pas très subtil « Bon, bah… On va vous laisser, hein », les deux filles s'éclipsèrent rapidement et James rattrapa Lily.  
La rousse le salua de la tête et l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, puis haussa les épaules et se remit en marche. Il s'empressa de la suivre, cherchant quoi dire, quoi faire. Il sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, délivrant en lui ce besoin impétueux d'agir, mais il ignorait quoi faire.  
Ça avait toujours été comme ça avec Lily. Toute son assurance s'envolait pour laisser place à la maladresse, et malgré tous ses efforts il ne savait comment résoudre ce problème. Il n'y arrivait pas. Lorsqu'elle était à quelques pas de lui, que d'un geste il pourrait effleurer sa peau ou croiser son regard envoûtant, tout bon sens désertait son esprit pour ne laisser place qu'à l'hésitation et au doute.  
Il ferma les yeux une seconde, espérant bêtement que cela l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits, mais il restait toujours aussi conscient de sa présence. Il la sentait, juste là, à quelques pas de lui. Si proche qu'il pourrait l'attraper par le bras, la tirer contre lui, la serrer tout contre lui. Si proche, si tentatrice.  
Elle était juste là. Quelques centimètres d'air les séparaient. Et lui, il mourrait d'envie de crever ces centimètres, de l'enfouir contre lui, se coller à elle et de la fondre dans son corps, pour l'empêcher à jamais de le quitter.  
Il ressentait ces quelques centimètres comme des milliers, parce qu'ils étaient déjà trop nombreux. Il avait le sentiment que toute parcelle d'air entre eux deux était en trop. C'était comme s'il ne pourrait vivre correctement que tout contre elle. Comme si l'air se raréfiait dès qu'il s'éloignait. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Parce qu'elle le tuait.  
Alors quand elle se tourna vers lui, interrogatrice, et finit par lui demander ce qu'il voulait, il déconna. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Parce qu'à côté d'elle, il perdait tout bon sens. Au moment même où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il sut qu'il était juste idiot. Qu'il aurait dû écouter Remus, même si ça lui aurait coûté. Au moment même où il les prononça, il le regretta.  
« Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prête à m'annoncer que, toi aussi, tu étais tombée sous mon charme, et que j'avais gagné notre petit pari, Lily. »  
Mais plus encore que des regrets, il eut mal. Parce que juste avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre le château, il avait pu voir dans les grands yeux de Lily une étincelle de déception. Parce qu'il avait senti en une fraction de seconde que tous les espoirs fragiles qu'elle avait finalement pu placer en lui venaient de s'écrouler.


	3. Novembre

_Hum… ça fait plutôt longtemps, hein ? Je sais, je sais. Enfin, bon, voilà quoi. La prépa, ça prend du temps. Un peu trop à mon goût même. Mais bon, faut bien y passer, donc je serre les dents et souffre en silence._

_Breffons, breffons, ce chapitre arrive, et mieux veut tard que jamais. Il est un peu simple, romancé, mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Et puis, c'est quand même une histoire d'amour, ça. Du coup, je vous l'offre comme ça, et j'espère que la suite ne se fera pas trop attendre._

_Côté musique, je vous propose un petit moment pop avec le nouvel album de Mika, sur lequel mes chansons favorites sont __Stardust__, __Lola__ & __Underwater__. _

_Enjoy !_

O0O

_**Novembre**_

O0O

« Ce mec est un con de première ! Il mériterait une médaille – et même d'entrer dans le livre des records ! – pour pouvoir faire preuve d'autant d'imbécilité. Je ne pensais même pas ça possible. En fait, ça ne devrait pas être possible. C'est la preuve même qu'il est une anomalie dans l'évolution de l'espère, il est comme une régression à lui tout seul de plusieurs millénaires d'existence. C'est juste… »

Ni Alice, ni Amy, ne firent même semblant d'écouter leur amie. Cinq jours avaient passé depuis le soir d'Halloween où Lily était revenue ulcérée de son petit tête-à-tête avec Potter. Elles auraient presque pu voir la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles tant sa colère était contenue. Elle leur avait sèchement craché qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à Potter et était retournée à son dortoir, sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre.

Et si elle avait contenu sa colère le soir de l'évènement, elle ne cessait de se plaindre depuis de l'imbécilité, la connerie, la stupidité, la bêtise, la sottise, et tous les autres noms plus ou moins vulgaire, de Potter. Elle rabâchait sans cesse à ses amies combien elle était énervée, combien Potter était le stade ultime de la connerie. Elle était acariâtre avec tout le monde, loin de son image de gentille Préfète en Chef. Elle n'adressait ni regard ni parole à Potter, qui semblait avoir tout simplement cessé d'exister à ses yeux.

Et elle n'avait pas expliqué à ses amies ce qui s'était passé. Les deux filles avaient beau essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, Lily repartait dans une diatribe insupportable et déjà entendue quelques bonnes centaines de fois en si peu de temps. Alors les deux filles cessaient de l'écouter, vaquaient à leurs occupations, et espéraient que Lily reprendrait vite fait son attitude habituelle, parce qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour elle.

Elles connaissaient leur amie. Elle était en colère quelques temps, puis ça lui passait. Du moins elles espéraient que ça lui passerait, parce qu'avec Potter, c'était toujours plus délicat. Lily devenait vraiment peu supportable et elles auraient voulu pouvoir en toucher deux mots à Potter, avoir plus de précision sur cette histoire et pouvoir la régler, mais ce dernier s'était fait silencieux et invisible en cours et disparaissait sur les temps libres.

Il avait même manqué un entraînement de Quidditch, deux jours auparavant. Et Potter n'avait jamais manqué d'entraînement, pas même malade. Et les filles étaient plus qu'inquiètes, en fait. Et elles se retenaient pour ne pas poser trop de questions à Lily, parce qu'elles savaient que la jeune fille leur en voudrait au vu de son état d'esprit. Mais elles cherchaient à parler à Potter à tout prix, et Amy comptait sur l'entraînement qui devrait avoir lieu le soir même – parce que jamais Black ne laisserait son meilleur ami, et accessoirement Capitaine de l'équipe, manquer deux séances d'entraînement.

O0O

« Tout va très bien. » Assena sèchement James.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et tenta silencieusement d'obliger Remus et Peter à le soutenir, sans succès. Il arracha des mains de James le livre de cours dans lequel il faisait semblant d'être plongé et se força à ne pas coller une baffe à son meilleur ami pour être aussi borné.

« Mais bien sûr – et moi je suis le fils de McGonagall et Dumbledore, conçu pendant une nuit de débauche et un festin de bonbons au citron. Tu as manqué une séance de Quidditch – je ne sais pas si je t'en veux plus pour avoir manqué la séance ou pour nous avoir laissés t'attendre sous la flotte et avoir abimé mon brushing –, tu broies du noir, tu te fais discret, et tu me prends pour un con. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur pour les conseils matrimoniaux, mais je suis quand même foutu de voir quand mon meilleur ami ne va pas bien. Alors, arrête de faire semblant de vouloir bosser parce que ça ne te va pas du tout au teint, et explique à Tonton Siri quel est ton problème. » Ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où siégeait son ami, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et le décoiffant affectueusement de l'autre.

« Tonton Siri ? D'où tu le sors, celui-là ? » Se contenta de relever le brun.

« C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé que vos innombrables enfants, à toi et à la dragonne en chef, devraient m'appeler. Puisque tu as l'air d'avoir progressé avec elle, je… Oh. » S'arrêta-t-il soudainement face à l'air renfrogné qui venait de prendre place sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

Remus eut envie de se taper la tête contre le mur – ou plus exactement de taper la tête de Sirius contre le mur – face à la maladresse et l'incompréhension de Sirius. Comment son ami pouvait-il être aussi bête ?

« J'ai encore dit une connerie, pas vrai ? »

« Vrai. » Répondit James d'un ton sec, récupérant son livre de cours et mettant fin à leur discussion.

O0O

Amy respira un bon coup en se rappelant que tuer James Potter serait une très mauvaise idée, parce qu'à tous les coups Lily se rendrait finalement compte qu'elle était folle de lui et donc qu'en plus de finir à Azkaban, la blonde aurait perdu l'une de ses meilleures amies.

Mais bon, ceci dit, elle comprenait vraiment très bien comment Lily pouvait être si inventive dans ses fantasmes de torture/tuerie/carnage sur James Potter, parce qu'il savait vraiment comment être un parfait emmerdeur. Elle repensait aux nombreux scénarii de Lily, et avait très, très envie d'en mettre un en œuvre.

Depuis le début de l'entraînement, James était sur les nerfs et criait sur chacun des joueurs à chaque maladresse, mais il lui semblait qu'il s'acharnait sur elle. Un coup un peu hésitant et il lui hurlait dessus, un Cognard qui l'approchait d'un peu trop et le voilà presque à l'insulter. Et Amy avait beau s'exhorter au calme, elle était loin d'être une jeune fille douce et pleine de patience – elle n'était pas devenue batteuse de Gryffondor pour rien non plus.

« Amy, fais un peu attention à ces putains de Cognards ! » S'écria-t-il en passant à côté d'elle pour attraper le Souaffle.

Et Amy laissa tomber toute idée de douceur et de patience – elle avait compris il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas du genre princesse enfermée dans une tour attendant patiemment un prince charmant, elle aurait plutôt tendance à défoncer la porte, puis la tête de celui qui l'y enfermerait, et à se barrer sans s'emmerder avec un prince charmant.

Et Amy laissa passer un Cognard non loin d'elle, se retenant pour ne pas l'envoyer dans la tête de cet imbécile qui lui servait de capitaine. Elle descendit à toute vitesse vers le sol, quitta son balai, et partit d'un pas vif vers les vestiaires, espérant vivement avoir un peu de paix.

« Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Elle se retourna pour voir James la rattraper, rouge de colère, prêt à l'engueuler en tout bon capitaine qu'il était.

« Ce que, moi, je fous ? Je me barre, James, parce que tu agis comme un parfait con et parce que tu en es un ! Ce n'est pas moi qui doit répondre de mes actes, c'est toi ! Toi, que j'ai toujours soutenu face à Lily et qui a visiblement fait une énorme connerie au bal ! Toi, à cause de qui ma meilleure amie est une vraie furie absolument insupportable depuis bientôt une semaine ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle ne nous parle presque plus et se mure derrière des insultes à ton propos pour cacher sa déception ! Toi, et uniquement toi ! Alors aies des couilles et, quoi que tu aies fait, va t'excuser, ou sinon ma batte va prendre le chemin de ta jolie petite tête pour te remettre les idées en place ! »

Et Amy tourna les talons, plutôt fière d'elle et espérant faire bouger les choses. Définitivement pas du genre princesse dans sa tour.

O0O

Sirius, descendu des gradins depuis lesquels il observait chaque entrainement de Quidditch de Gryffondor depuis plus de six ans, observa Amy partir et James rester debout en plein milieu du stade, les bras ballants, et se dit qu'il n'aimerait vraiment pas la mettre en colère, celle-là. Dans le genre folles furieuses, elles avaient l'air de s'être bien trouvées elle et Evans.

Et là où un ami aurait normalement cherché comment réconforter James, Sirius, dans toute sa splendeur, se contenta d'énoncer la question qui le turlupinait le plus :

« Parce qu'il est possible pour Evans d'être encore plus insupportable que d'habitude ? »

O0O

« Tu as fait ça ? Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? »

« Chuuuut ! Lily va me tuer si elle apprend que je me suis mêlée de leur histoire. J'ai franchement pas envie de mourir si jeune, j'ai encore tout plein de choses à vivre, moi. » Dit Amy, ses yeux cherchant leur amie rousse des yeux pour vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas être mise au courant de son petit coup de gueule contre James « Autant je sais apprécier James, autant je comprends des fois l'attitude de Lily – il est capable d'être vraiment insupportable. »

« Comme nous tous. Tu ne t'es pas vue en colère, Amy. Mais bon, espérons que ta langue trop pendue et ton impatience auront de bonnes conséquences – pour une fois. »

« Tu insinues quoi, là ? J'te signale que c'est grâce à moi que Frank et toi êtes ensembles, hein. Tu devrais m'en remercier tous les jours, me nommer marraine de tous vos enfants, donner mon prénom à chacune des filles que vous aurez, faire de moi ta première demoiselle d'honneur, me… »

« Je ne considère pas qu'avoir fait des conneries et les avoir laissées retomber sur moi, ce qui a conduit à une retenue qui s'est par hasard faite avec Frank, ne te désigne comme notre entremetteuse. »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que si, c'est entièrement grâce à moi que... »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait encore une fois cette discussion ? Parce que je te signale, au cas où tu aurais besoin d'un rappel, que je gagne à chaque fois. »

O0O

James soupira en voyant Lily passer en coup de vent la porte de leur salon et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait plus une seule fois fait ses devoirs dans le salon, ni même lu le moindre livre au coin du feu.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une routine aussi banale puisse lui manquer. Mais ne plus voir Lily se triturer les méninges au-dessus d'un parchemin ou sourire d'amusement devant un bouquin lui manquait atrocement – même si, il l'avouait, c'était autant voir Lily qui lui manquait, plus encore que ces habitudes dans lesquelles il s'était plu.

Jetant un œil franchement pas inspiré à son devoir de Potions – bon, c'était quand même mieux quand Lily l'aidait à faire ses Potions, parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours rien mais qu'elle était proche de lui au moins –, il essaya de chasser de son esprit les mots d'Amy quelques jours auparavant, sans grand succès.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Il l'entendait lui dire que Lily était insupportable, qu'elle l'insultait, qu'elle ne parlait presque plus à ses amies. Et il l'entendait lui dire que c'était de sa faute, uniquement de sa faute. Et il entendait aussi sa petite voix intérieure lui dire qu'Amy avait raison. Qu'il avait été prévenu par Remus, qu'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Qu'il était assez grand pour reconnaître ses torts et en accepter les conséquences. Qu'il fallait qu'il agisse en adulte, de temps en temps.

Alors il laissa tomber son stupide devoir de Potions et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Lily, plein d'appréhensions.

O0O

« Va au diable, Potter. » Lui parvint la voix de la rousse, étouffée par la porte.

Il appuya sa tête contre le battant en bois, grognant face au son sourd que cela avait produit, et soupira à nouveau. Bon, il savait que ça allait être compliqué, mais il avait quand même eu l'espoir que Lily veuille bien l'écouter. Même si, comme Sirius le disait si bien, elle était du genre butée – quoique Sirius le disait généralement de façon plus fleurie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de cette fille-là ?

« Lily, je… » Commença-t-il.

La jeune fille ne le coupa pas à nouveau, mais il s'arrêta, cherchant les mots. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'expliquer, ou même se faire pardonner par Lily – à vrai dire, cela faisait des années qu'il cherchait les mots avec elle.

« Je… Je m'excuse. » Reprit-il, le « _Sois toi-même, pas James Potter _» que Remus lui avait sorti deux mois plus tôt résonnant soudainement en lui « Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là. Je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec toi, Lily. Je veux te parler, passer du temps à tes côtés, mais je perds tous mes moyens dès que je te fais face. Alors je fais des bêtises, passe ma main dans mes cheveux alors que je sais que tu détestes ça, et te dis des énormes conneries que je finis inlassablement par regretter. Tout ça, Lily, ce n'est pas moi. C'est le mauvais côté de moi qui s'exprime face à toi, ce sont tous mes défauts que je te jette à la figure parce que je ne sais pas m'y prendre. Alors je m'excuse, Lily, parce que je ne pensais pas mes mots. Je… Je veux évidemment que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas ça pour ce stupide pari. Je… Je suis juste désolé. La dernière chose que je veux au monde est bien de te décevoir, ou même de te blesser. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

James s'écarta de la porte, espérant de tout cœur la voir s'ouvrir, sans que cela ne se fasse. Il adressa une espèce de prière à Merlin, le suppliant d'enfin avoir pitié de lui après toutes ces années de tortures, et retourna s'asseoir face à son devoir, redoutant la réaction que la rouquine finirait bien par avoir.

O0O

Lily roula son parchemin et le glissa doucement dans son sac, avant d'attraper son livre. Elle inspira profondément, repensant malgré elle au petit laïus de Potter. Elle voulait continuer à bouder, faire la tête de façon plutôt immature, continuer à embêter ses amies avec ses grands discours qui tournaient en rond, mais elle avait aussi envie de faire la paix, d'aller se mettre dans ce fauteuil si confortable, au coin de la cheminée.

Potter avait eu raison dès le début, au moins sur un point ils allaient passer l'année ensemble, dans ces appartements à partager à deux, et il valait mieux se comporter de façon adulte et s'entendre.

Alors elle ouvrit la porte et, sans regarder vers le bureau où elle savait le brun à s'acharner sur son devoir, alla s'asseoir. Elle entendit son soulagement, si perceptible dans son soupir, et sentit ses yeux la suivre. Elle ouvrit son livre, et essaya de se plonger dans l'intrigue en faisant abstraction du regard chocolat posé sur elle.

Et lorsque les minutes eurent passées et qu'elle eut assez avancé à son goût dans sa lecture, elle se releva, rejoignit sa chambre, non sans avoir glissé à Potter dans quel manuel il trouverait les informations nécessaires à son devoir.

O0O

Lily sut son heure arrivée rien qu'aux sourires de ses amies lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table pour petit-déjeuner. Les deux filles étaient beaucoup trop souriantes, et elle savait exactement ce que cela signifiait.

« Bien, Lily, » Commença Amy alors que la rousse attrapait sa tasse de chocolat chaud « comme tu peux le voir nous savons que James a arrangé les choses – tout le monde le sait de toute façon, vu combien il était heureux en arrivant ce matin – et… »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas moi qui ait arrangé les choses, hein ? » Grogna Lily en mordant rageusement son petit pain – elle détestait que ses amies soient si perspicaces, et elle détestait que toute l'école soit toujours au courant de tout.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard, sourire en coin en bonus, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était évident.

« Parce que tu n'es pas assez mature pour l'avoir fait, Lily. » Répondit simplement Alice « Et n'essaye même pas de répliquer c'est la stricte vérité. Tu fuis face aux difficultés auxquelles tu ne te sens pas prête de faire face, Lily. Et James était passé du statut de simple imbécile à celui de colocataire sympathique en face duquel tu ne savais comment te comporter, alors tu as fuis les difficultés. Et, crois-moi, tu vas payer de nous avoir fait subir ta fuite. »

Les deux filles se levèrent, attrapant leurs sacs, et Lily replongea le nez dans sa tasse de chocolat en suppliant Merlin de toutes ses forces.

O0O

James regarda Alice et Amy quitter la salle et la place vide aux côtés de Lily en soupirant et en se retenant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait arrêté de l'ignorer que tout allait être pour le mieux, qu'elle serait subitement amoureuse de lui et que sa vie deviendrait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit.

Il ne devait pas aller trop vite, précipiter les choses ou écouter ses impulsions débiles, sinon il ficherait encore tout en l'air. Il devait écouter Remus, apprendre à se tenir et essayer de ne pas perdre tous ses moyens dès qu'il se retrouvait devant elle.

« Essaye d'être un peu discret, Jamesie, t'as juste l'air d'un drogué devant un paquet de came. »

« Evans adorerait la comparaison. » Déclara Peter en essayer de détourner le regard de James vers lui – parce que le brun était plutôt inquiétant à fixer la jeune fille comme ça et que ce n'était pas sûr que l'air de psychopathe fasse craquer la rousse.

Remus leva les mains en signe d'innocence lorsque James les fusilla tous les trois du regard, mais ne put s'empêcher de renchérir juste après – pour le simple plaisir d'embêter un peu plus son ami.

O0O

Lily se mordit les lèvres lorsque ses amies la lâchèrent enfin. Après quelques jours de froideur de la part d'Amy et Alice, les deux filles lui avaient chacune attrapé un bras – et c'est qu'elles avaient de la poigne, Lily pouvait jurer qu'elle aurait des bleus à cause d'elles ! – et l'avait tirée jusque le dortoir qu'elles avaient toutes les trois partagées avant que Lily ne s'installe dans les appartements préfectoraux.

« Lily, ma chérie… » Commença Alice, un immense sourire sur les lèvres « Comme promis, nous allons nous venger. »

La rousse fit passer son regard de l'une à l'autre de ses amies et tâcha de ne pas laisser voir sa peur. Elle les savait très inventives et du genre plutôt rancunières et elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait souffrir, mais elle avait aussi sa fierté, refusant catégoriquement de leur montrer qu'elle redoutait ce qui allait arriver.

« Bien, mais dépêchez-vous un peu, je vous rappelle qu'on a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans deux heures. »

Et lorsque les sourires des deux filles s'agrandirent, Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Justement, Lily... »

Amy murmura un _Accio_, d'un ton amusé. Lily vit voler une trousse bleue qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien de vue – et qu'elle détestait voir s'approcher d'elle. Et quand les deux filles virent finalement un air affolé se peindre sur le visage de la rousse, elles jubilèrent, mascara et liner à la main, fières de leur petit effet.

O0O

« Je vous déteste. »

C'était catégorique et ça n'appelait pas de réponse. Les yeux de la rousse, rendus d'autant plus flamboyants par ses cils légèrement plus noirs et le trait foncé qui s'étendait juste au-dessus d'eux, fusillaient du regard les deux jeunes filles qui arboraient des airs angéliques.

Alice se contenta d'un sourire un peu fier tandis qu'Amy éclata de rire, puis les deux filles tirèrent la rousse jusqu'au groupe des Maraudeurs, lui glissant à l'oreille qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que ça faisait partie de leur revanche.

Et malgré toute son aversion pour le maquillage en tout genre, Lily ne put s'empêcher de bénir le léger blush sur ses joues, qui les empêcha tous de la voir rougir lorsque James lui souffla qu'elle était très belle.

O0O

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça.

Bon, en fait, si. Il le savait parfaitement il l'avait dit car il le pensait. Alice et Amy l'avaient certainement trainée de force jusqu'à eux, et avec un bon moyen de pression – sans quoi il se doutait qu'elle aurait refusé toute autre après-midi en leur compagnie, ce n'était pas parce que quelques jours s'étaient passés sans nouvel accrochage que leurs rapports étaient subitement devenus complètement amicaux – et il avait alors pu voir que les filles l'avaient aussi forcée à se maquiller, et il avait perdu la tête.

C'était sorti tout seul, comme une vérité qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Ses yeux verts, rendus encore plus expressifs par le trait noir qui les rehaussait, s'étaient posés sur lui juste quelques secondes, mais ça avait suffi pour lui faire perdre la tête. Et il lui avait dit, parce qu'il le pensait.

Il le pensait depuis longtemps, mais ne le lui avait encore jamais dit. Et là, sous son regard, il avait flanché, les mots s'étaient échappés d'eux-mêmes, avaient retenti entre eux.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Ses yeux s'étaient détournés. Elle avait eu l'air gênée. Et puis ils avaient suivi la foule, emportés par le mouvement. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard, passant juste à côté de lui, elle l'avait remercié.

O0O

Elle s'était rapidement placée de l'autre côté du petit groupe qu'ils formaient, choix stratégique. Elle avait enfouit son nez dans son écharpe Gryffondor, se moquant complètement du contraste assez criant entre le rouge de la laine et le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça, mais il était certain qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il se taise. Ça l'avait mise dans un bel état, joues rouges et embarras, qu'elle avait tout juste pu balbutier un remerciement avant de s'échapper.

Le regard moqueur d'Amy lui avait fait comprendre que personne n'avait manqué leur échange, et elle s'était alors enfermée dans un silence boudeur, autant contre ses traitresses d'amies que contre elle-même, qui n'aurait même pas dû réagir aux propos de Potter.

« Lily, je ne voudrais surtout pas te couper alors que tu es certainement en train de nous lancer à tous des malédictions silencieuses, mais lève un peu la tête. » Dit alors Alice, la voix amusée.

Lily lui lança un regard furieux – elle ne lançait pas malédictions, nan mais ! – avant d'écouter le conseil de son amie, et de regarder le ciel. L'air maussade qu'elle arborait laissa vite place à un sourire radieux et un rire lui échappa lorsqu'un flocon se posa sur son nez, la faisant loucher.

Sans plus penser à rien, elle se mit à fredonner un chant de Noël et à tournoyer, sous les regards surpris des quatre Maraudeurs et ceux, blasés, de ses deux amies.

O0O

Amy et Alice avaient finalement stoppé son petit moment « félicité des premières neiges », comme elles l'avaient nommé à force de la voir chaque année se comporter comme une gamine aux premiers flocons tombants du ciel, puis les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de les trainer aux Trois Balais, histoire de se réchauffer car, comme l'avait si élégamment dit Black, « on se les gelait tellement qu'on pourrait bientôt presque plus s'en servir ».

Lily ne comprenait vraiment pas comme ce garçon pouvait attirer autant de filles.

La petite troupe s'était joyeusement assise à une table miraculeusement libre et Lily avait encore une fois eut le loisir de fusiller du regard tout le monde en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient manœuvré de telle façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve juste à côté de Potter. Et puisque c'était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le pub était bondé. Et Potter s'était retrouvé, bon gré mal gré, très proche d'elle.

Elle sentait leurs genoux se cogner. Elle lui avait même fichu un coup de pied en croisant ses jambes – et s'était délectée de son grognement douloureux. Ils avaient tous commandé des Bières-au-Beurre. Tous sauf elle, qui avait pris un thé. Leurs boissons étaient arrivées. Sans même demander, Potter avait glissé une cuillère de miel dans son thé, puis le lui avait tendu. Hébétée, elle n'avait pu qu'attraper sa tasse, le fixant intensément. Il avait pris un air embarrassé, presque catastrophé pendant quelques secondes, puis avait plongé dans sa propre chope. Un ricanement avait échappé à Sirius. Amy avait souri à Lily. La rousse, choquée, n'avait pu que boire son thé, le savourant exactement comme elle l'aimait.

O0O

Leurs boissons consommées, ils étaient ressortis. L'atmosphère à la table avait été lourde, seul Remus, Alice et Amy cherchant réellement à la détendre. James, visiblement effaré par son propre geste, n'avait pipé mot. Sirius et Peter avait échangé quelques messes basses, mi moqueurs mi inquiets, puis s'étaient eux-aussi murés dans un silence inhabituel. La présence de Lily, préfète-en-chef, à la table avait certainement coupé court à leurs envies de fomenter un coup bas. Et Lily avait glissé quelques mots dans la conversation qu'entretenaient ses amies avec Remus, ne pouvant cesser de repenser au geste de Potter, presque _mécanique_.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie rejoindre Poudlard. Pour quitter les quatre garçons – et avant tout fuir Potter – rejoindre ses appartements et se glisser dans un bon bain chaud, d'où elle ne sortirait qu'une fois complètement relaxée. Manifestement, tous étaient plus ou moins d'accord avec elle puisqu'ils prirent le chemin menant au château.

Rapidement, Remus, Alice et Amy prirent la tête, continuant à bavasser. Sirius et Peter ralentirent, s'éloignant un petit peu du groupe pour discuter. Et Lily, par politesse et malgré toute son envie de partir en courant tant la situation était gênante, resta aux côté de James, regardant le sol et essayant de calquer ses petits pas sur ceux du brun, la faisant presque courir.

O0O

Ce n'est qu'en entendant la respiration saccadée de Lily que James pensa à ralentir, se rendant compte qu'il marchait trop vite pour elle. Il releva les yeux, qu'il avait gardé baissé tant il se sentait honteux du reflexe qu'il avait eu au pub. C'était une chose de savoir qu'elle préférait marcher pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard plutôt que de monter dans une carriole. S'en était une toute autre de savoir comment elle prenait son thé. C'était infiniment plus intime. Ça montrait qu'il avait passé des heures à l'observer, tous les matins, jusqu'à noter les plus petits détails.

Lui dire qu'elle était belle.

Préparer son thé. Une petite cuillère de miel pour adoucir le breuvage, mais pas trop pour ne pas perdre la saveur.

Il était embarrassé. Considérablement embarrassé.

Et elle cherchait pourtant à marcher à côté de lui. Même s'il savait que c'était uniquement par pure politesse, ça lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, entre l'amusement et la gêne, il s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin, non sans avoir vérifié que Sirius et Peter étaient assez loin en arrière.

Elle s'arrêta à son tour, soufflant de soulagement. Marcher à sa vitesse, chercher à suivre ses enjambées de géant était évidemment plutôt compliqué, avec vingt bons centimètres de moins.

Ses joues étaient rougies, par le froid comme par la petite course qu'elle avait faite pour rester à ses côtés. Par la gêne aussi, certainement. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'observe intensément, il le savait. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

O0O

Lily cessa de respirer, le souffle coupé, lorsque la main de Potter se posa sur sa joue. Elle était gelée par le froid, et la rousse piqua un fard qu'aucun maquillage n'aurait jamais pu camoufler.

« Que… ? » Murmura-t-elle, reculant d'un pas.

James abaissa la main fautive, semblant prendre conscience de son geste, de la proximité qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, ses grands yeux noisette contenant autant d'incompréhension que ceux, émeraudes, de son interlocutrice.

« Je… Tu… Tu as du noir qui a coulé. » Balbutia-t-il en guise d'explications, désignant son œil gauche, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas l'effleurer cette fois.

Immédiatement, Lily porta sa propre main à l'endroit désigné, frottant sa peau. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, un peu mal à l'aise, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien.

« La neige, sûrement. Le maquillage n'y résiste pas. » Dit-elle.

Il acquiesça, la suivant alors qu'elle se remettait en marche, n'osant lui dire qu'elle n'avait fait qu'étaler un peu plus la trace de maquillage en cherchant à l'enlever.

O0O


	4. Décembre

_Bonne année les gens ! :)_

_Pour bien commencer 2013, voilà donc ce quatrième chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, le bougre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et je vais vous faire une confidence, j'avais bien été tentée par faire une fin absolument horrible et pleine d'un suspens insupportable rien que pour me faire plaisir ! Mais j'ai pensé à vous, pauvres lecteurs, et au fait que je n'ai aucune idée de quand va bien pouvoir arriver le chapitre suivant (les futures semaines s'annoncent lourdes du côté de ma prépa, ça va pas être très amusant pour moi…) et donc j'ai été gentille et la fin se fait toute en douceur, sans énorme cliffhanger de ma part ^^_

_J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien profité de vos fêtes (avec mes amis, on a eu le droit à une coupure de courant à 23h20 le soir du nouvel an… xD) et que vous êtes tous prêt(e)s pour les soldes ! *Comment ça on reconnait l'accro au shopping… Absolument pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà prévu ma journée de mercredi et les magasins que j'allais visiter… Hum*_

_Côté musique, j'ai bien envie de vous proposer __Misty Moutains__, la chanson des nains au début de The Hobbit (film à voir si ce n'est pas encore fait !), mais si vous voulez quelque chose d'un peu moins sinistre alors je vous envoie vers Alicia Keys avec __Girl on Fire__ puis ensuite la reprise de __The windmills of your mind__ par Eva Mendès pour je ne sais plus quelle publicité._

_Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous encore une très bonne année, j'espère pour vous que tous vos projets se réaliseront et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_

O0O

_**Décembre**_

O0O

Lily avait toujours, toujours, été une élève modèle. Il y avait certes quelques fois où elle avait été à la limite du règlement, mais jamais elle ne l'avait complètement bafoué. Elle avait toujours réussi à éviter les ennuis, à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ses professeurs, à être l'une des meilleures élèves, etc.

Et elle n'avait jamais été en retenue de toute sa scolarité. Arrivée au milieu de sa septième année, c'était un fait d'arme dont elle était particulièrement fière, quelque chose dont bien peu d'élèves pouvaient se vanter. La jolie rousse tenait à avoir un dossier scolaire irréprochable, et était d'autant plus motivée à éviter tout problème avec le corps enseignant de Poudlard.

Mais Lily avait oublié un détail dans son équation – un détail de taille. Brun, paire de lunettes, yeux marron malicieux, sourire charmeur. Potter.

O0O

En se regardant dans la glace ce matin, James s'était trouvé l'air très con. Il avait une espèce de sourire niais collé sur le visage, dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. C'était plus fort que lui, quoiqu'il se passe, il finissait toujours par repenser à la virée à Pré-au-Lard, et il souriait.

Niaisement.

Il avait l'air bête, comme ça.

Sirius lui en avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque. Remus avait souri en coin, amusé. Peter avait levé les yeux au ciel plus souvent qu'à l'habitude, tant James était lunatique.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait l'air bête, mais il était heureux.

C'était l'effet Lily.

O0O

Le matin, elle l'attendait, et ils rejoignaient ensembles leurs amis pour petit déjeuner. Ils n'avaient que cinq petites minutes de trajet, mais c'était cinq minutes paisibles qui permettaient à James de bien commencer sa journée.

Lily n'était pas du matin. Elle lui avait avoué que, pour elle, se lever avant dix heures relevait de la pure torture.

Alors c'était lui qui faisait la conversation. Il blaguait un peu, pour la faire rire. Il la couvait du regard, alors qu'elle somnolait, encore à demi-endormie.

Puis ils se séparaient, arrivés aux portes de la Grande Salle. Sur un sourire tranquille, elle rejoignait Alice et Amy, tandis que lui se glissait aux côtés de Remus. Peter et Sirius arrivaient généralement plus tard, en courant à cause du retard. Alors James regardait du côté de Lily, espérant croiser son regard, parce qu'avec le bruit que faisait ses amis, il était impossible que les trois filles ne les aient pas entendu arriver.

Puis, tout au long de la journée, il cherchait à nouveau à croiser ses yeux verts.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Il voulait plonger dans son regard, jusqu'à perdre pied. S'y noyer complètement, ne pouvoir s'en sortir. Il voulait être kidnappé par ses yeux. Il était accro à l'émeraude.

C'était l'effet Lily.

O0O

Elle était son héroïne. Elle était sa cocaïne. Elle était son air, sa drogue, son besoin vital. Elle l'avait rendu drogué. Accro à ses regards, addict à ses sourires. Drogué à sa présence.

Il avait l'impression de vivre pour elle. Comme si chacun des parcelles de son corps n'était tournée que vers Lily. Comme s'il respirait mieux en sa présence. Comme si ses sourires le requinquaient. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir se passer d'elle. Il n'imaginait pas ses journées sans elle.

Il faisait tout pour elle. Pour qu'elle le regarde. Pour la voir rire, la voir sourire. Pour l'amuser. La voir rougir.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Il était un drogué, un addict, un camé. Accro à la Lily – substance rousse, d'apparence innocente, mais en vérité incendiaire, dangereuse. En s'approchant trop du soleil, Icare s'était brûlé les ailes. En tombant amoureux de Lily, James avait perdu l'esprit.

C'était l'effet Lily.

O0O

Alors ce matin-là, comme tous ceux d'avant depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Lily posa sur lui son regard ensommeillé et lui sourit doucement. Et comme tous ceux d'avant depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il se dit qu'il voulait avoir droit à ce regard et à ce sourire tous les jours, tout le reste de sa vie.

C'était niais. Il était drogué. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Il lui sourit en retour, la salua gentiment. Réfrénant l'envie de l'embrasser, il ouvrit galamment la porte. Il lui parla de la dernière bêtise de Sirius et Peter en l'accompagnant sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Il lui souhaita un bon appétit et rejoignit Remus. Il grignota un morceau. Sirius et Peter arrivèrent finalement. En retard, comme toujours. Ils n'avaient que cinq petites minutes pour manger. Ils rirent, avalant aussi vite que possible leur petit-déjeuner.

Le regard de James s'égara un peu plus loin, cherchant à croiser deux grands yeux émeraude.

Mais, ce matin-là, les yeux ne s'étaient pas tournés. Malgré les pitreries de Peter, les éclats de rire presque canins de Sirius, les orbes vertes hypnotisantes si chères à James étaient restées résolument fixées sur Alice et Amy.

Un peu boudeur, le brun s'était finalement levé et, avec ses amis, ils avaient couru dans les couloirs pour être à l'heure à leur cour de Potion. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps, le Professeur Slughorn était en train de fermer la porte. Il les avait gratifiés d'un regard méprisant. Ils avaient rejoint leurs places, rieurs. Ils n'avaient pu contrôler leur hilarité, et avait fait exploser un chaudron un quart d'heure après.

Le regard de Lily s'était finalement tourné vers lui, mais il était réprobateur. Ils avaient fait perdre quinze points à Gryffondor.

Alors, au cours suivant, James s'était promis de tout faire pour obtenir un regard heureux. Un regard dénué de mépris, de haine ou de colère. Un regard comme ceux auxquels elle l'avait habitué, depuis Pré-au-Lard. Un regard comme il les aimait tant.

O0O

Métamorphose. Il avait entrainé Sirius dans son jeu – pour mettre le bordel et faire le fou, Sirius ne disait jamais non. Ils avaient commencé gentiment. Un petit sortilège et voilà les parchemins des élèves qui s'envolaient. Quelques cris surpris s'étaient fait entendre. Les deux bruns s'étaient souri.

Mc Gonagall avait sorti sa baguette. Les parchemins étaient retombés sur les tables aussi vite qu'ils s'en étaient décollé. Puis James et Sirius avaient déclenché l'autre sort. Les affiches et tapisseries des murs s'étaient à leur tour mises à bouger. Et on avait vu une tapisserie bordeaux sombre représentant la métamorphose d'une chaise en un chat venir s'enrouler autour du professeur Mc Gonagall, puis de l'entrainer dans une gigue trépidante.

Les élèves s'étaient, malgré eux, mis à rire. La vision de leur digne professeur enroulée dans un tapis en train de danser tout en s'acharnant pour se libérer y était peut-être pour quelque chose. James avait vu Lily sortir sa baguette, certainement pour venir en aide au professeur.

Elle avait croisé son regard.

Elle était amusée. Ce n'était pas méchant – elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait rien contre les blagues qui ne nuisaient à personne. Ses yeux verts étaient éclairés par une lueur joyeuse.

Puis Mc Gonagall s'était libérée toute seule. Si la farce n'était pas méchante, elle n'était pas à son goût. Elle avait foudroyé ses élèves du regard. Et seuls Lily et James avaient encore leurs baguettes de sorties.

O0O

Lily avait toujours, toujours, été une élève modèle. Et elle n'avait jamais été en retenue de toute sa scolarité. Elle était d'autant plus motivée à éviter tout problème avec le corps enseignant de Poudlard.

Mais Lily avait oublié un détail dans son équation, un détail de taille. Brun, avec des lunettes, yeux marron malicieux, sourire charmeur. Potter.

O0O

La voix de Mc Gonagall retentit avec sècheresse dans la salle de classe.

« Moins dix points pour Gryffondor, et une retenue demain soir à vingt heure pour Mademoiselle Evans et Monsieur Potter. »

Lily avait pensé à aller s'excuser immédiatement, chercher à lui expliquer. Mais elle connaissait son professeur référent. Mc Gonagall n'avait pas apprécié la blague, Lily ne l'avait pas secourue immédiatement, et la rousse savait que le professeur n'avait pu manquer son sourire amusé. Alors elle s'était tue. Première retenue – Potter.

O0O

Elle avait évité son regard tout le reste de la journée. Elle avait fui à chaque moment où ils auraient pu se croiser. A chaque fois qu'il aurait pu lui parler. Une fois leur journée terminée, elle s'était précipitée dans leurs appartements. Il avait grimacé, puis avait juste salué ses amis avant de partir derrière elle. Remus ne le dirait jamais, mais il avait osé comparer mentalement James à un condamné allant à l'échafaud.

James avait murmuré leur mot de passe au tableau gardant l'entrée de leur logement, avait respiré un bon coup, puis était rentré. Elle était à son bureau, travaillant. Penchée sur sa table, sa main grattait le parchemin avec acharnement. Elle était restée muette à son entrée. Elle savait qu'il était là. Elle n'avait rien dit.

« Lily… »

Il l'avait juste murmuré. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait lui parler ou se taire. Il savait, au fond de lui, que laisser les choses trainer était mauvais. Il se disait que garder le silence aurait peut-être permis à Lily d'être moins en colère. Mais comme il ne savait pas, il avait parlé. Ses lèvres avaient laissé passer son souffle, un simple mot s'échappant. Un murmure pour lui. Un électrochoc pour elle.

Elle s'était levée d'un bond. Ses yeux verts n'étaient pas méprisants, haineux ou colériques. Ils étaient incendiaires. Elle avait l'air d'une furie. Elle avait l'air d'être prête à le tuer sur place. Poings fermés, elle contenait pourtant sa rage.

« C'est Evans, Potter ! Evans ! Et, pour une fois, ferme-la. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile alors ferme-la ! » S'écria-t-elle à pleins poumons.

« Mais enfin, Lily, ce n'est qu'une retenue ! » Se défendit-il

Lily ouvrit grand ses yeux. La surprise, l'ébahissement, remplaça pendant une seconde la colère.

« Qu'une retenue ? Bordel, Potter, pour quelqu'un qui prétend être amoureux de moi, tu me connais bien mal. »

O0O

Ça l'avait heurté en plein cœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment les mots de Lily pouvaient lui faire aussi mal. Elle l'avait dit comme une constatation. Les reproches s'étaient évaporés, emportés par la surprise. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait mal.

Lily soupira et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Elle observa James, dont le visage exprimait l'incompréhension. La peine, aussi, mais elle préféra ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus.

« Je n'ai jamais eu une seule retenue, Potter. Et je n'aurais jamais dû en avoir. Que ce ne soit qu'une retenue pour toi, ok, tu en as eu des centaines, mais moi… J'ai besoin d'un dossier irréprochable. Vraiment irréprochable. » Souffla-t-elle doucement, en guise d'explication.

« Mais, une retenue sur sept ans, au vu de tes notes, ce n'est rien… » Avança James, tâchant de la réconforter.

Un sourire amer déforma les lèvres de la rousse, alors qu'elle ancra ses grands yeux dans ceux de James. Elle soupira doucement, passa une main dans ses cheveux assez nerveusement, avant de la retirer et de regarder sa main bizarrement – c'est le geste de Potter, ça.

« Je veux devenir Langue de Plomb, Potter. Ce métier m'attire énormément. Mais les études sont longues et sélectives – quinze élèves par ans. Et couteuses. Je n'ai pas peur de la longueur. Je sais que mon dossier me permettra d'intégrer la formation. Mais… Je ne pourrais pas la financer. Mes parents ont de quoi me payer des études, mais pas ces études-là. D'autant plus que ma sœur s'oppose à toute dépense exagérée pour moi. Elle considère que je devrais couper tous liens avec eux, et vivre ma vie de sorcière monstrueuse sans jamais les recontacter. L'école que je vise offre trois bourses qui me permettraient de réaliser mon rêve. J'ai besoin d'un dossier irréprochable pour avoir l'une de ces trois bourses. Cette retenue, Potter, c'est peut-être mon rêve qui s'envole. »

O0O

Il n'avait pas cherché son regard de la journée. Il se sentait un peu honteux.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, pour leur retenue, à devoir retransformer en pipes la centaine de souris métamorphosée dans la journée par les plus jeunes élèves, il avait voulu dire quelque chose. Il avait ouvert la bouche, pour finalement se contenter de dire la formule et passer à la souris suivante.

Il se sentait honteux. Honteux de causer des problèmes à Lily, honteux de ne pas avoir de soucis financiers, honteux de ne pas pouvoir complètement comprendre Lily, honteux de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Ils avaient retransformé les souris puis, en silence, regagné leurs appartements. Lily s'était dirigée vers sa chambre, murmurant son mot de passe. Puis avant que sa porte ne se referme, il s'était finalement décidé. Il avait su quoi dire. Il avait parlé.

« Désolé. »

O0O

Lorsqu'il s'était levé le samedi matin, elle était déjà sur le canapé de leur salon à lire ses cours. Il avait hésité un moment, puis était allé s'asseoir face à elle. Un « désolé », ce n'était pas assez.

« Je… Mon père est Auror, tu sais. Depuis tout petit, je sais qu'il peut lui arriver quelque chose n'importe quand, et je vis constamment avec la peur d'être convoqué par Dumbledore parce que ce quelque chose sera finalement arrivé. » Commença-t-il, hésitant « Mais, parallèlement, à savoir cela, à le voir parfois à l'hôpital, à parler avec lui de son métier, j'ai pris conscience de combien nous étions protégés à Poudlard. De combien c'était différent dehors. A la fin de l'année, tout va changer. On va se retrouver plongés dans un monde qui vire à l'anarchie. Alors… Nos blagues, nos farces, c'est pour contrer ça. Sirius et moi, on sait qu'on va devoir grandir. Devenir adulte. On va devoir se battre contre ces Mangemorts, cette guerre qui prend de l'ampleur. On sait que tout va changer. Alors on profite autant qu'on peut de Poudlard, de notre insouciance, de la sécurité. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la retenue. »

O0O

Lily maugréa en voyant ses deux amies rentrer dans sa chambre sans même frapper – elle n'aurait jamais dû leur filer les mots de passe. Les deux filles s'allongèrent sur le lit, chacun d'un côté de Lily. Alice attrapa les cours que lisait la rousse et les posa par terre.

« Bien, Lily, on comprend parfaitement que tu en veuilles à James pour la retenue, mais ce pauvre garçon se noie dans son désespoir à cause de ton inattention. C'est certes assez drôle à voir, mais nos petits cœurs ne sont pas sadiques au point de vouloir sans mort, donc euh… »

« Ce qu'essaye de te dire Amy, c'est qu'on aimerait savoir quand tu comptes arrêter de lui en vouloir et en revenir aux relations cordiales que vous aviez depuis Pré-au-Lard. C'était plutôt sympa de trainer avec les mecs – et on pouvait emmerder nos chères copines-pimbêches de dortoir qui se pâment d'admiration devant eux et seraient prête à tuer pères et mères pour un regard. » Expliqua Alice.

Lily soupira en se mettant sur le dos, fixant le plafond de ses yeux. Elle se mordilla les lèvres avant d'avouer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas – plus – à propos de la retenue. Qu'elle l'avait déjà excusé. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait sorti sa baguette, et elle qui avait choisi de ne pas chercher à s'expliquer auprès de Mc Gonagall.

« Mais alors, pourquoi tu lui fais la tête ? » Demanda Amy, déconcertée.

« Parce que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, justement. Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. »

O0O

Lily sortit le nez de son écharpe en arrivant sur les dalles de l'école et s'amusa à faire de la vapeur en respirant. Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amies un peu plus loin derrière, se chamaillant alors qu'Amy se prétendait une fois de plus responsable de la mise en couple de Frank et Alice. Si leurs joutes verbales étaient plus qu'amusantes, elles avaient depuis longtemps déjà fait étalage de leurs arguments sans se convaincre l'une l'autre, et Lily doutait que parler de Frank soit bon pour le moral d'Alice, qui le voyait si peu.

Elle fit la moue en pensant au petit coup de déprime qu'avait eu son amie alors qu'était passé le deuxième anniversaire de leur mise en couple et qu'ils avaient dû le passer séparés – heureusement pour la brune, elle rentrait chez elle pour les vacances de Noël et allait les passer complètement avec son petit-ami, lui aussi invité.

Lily esquissa alors un sourire un machiavélique et, prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire remarquer par ses amies alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette, décida qu'il était temps de se changer les idées. L'air ahuri que partagèrent les deux Gryffondors lorsqu'elles furent couvertes de la neige que Lily leur avait envoyé magiquement lui fit oublier tout tracas, pour se jeter à corps perdu dans une bataille ludique.

O0O

Lily l'admettait, quand elle avait démarré une bataille de boules de neige contre ses amies, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la moitié de Poudlard les rejoigne et à ce que ça dégénère à ce point. Planquée derrière un arbre, elle se jeta un sort de réchauffement tout en essayant de repérer s'il y avait quelqu'un non loin d'elle qu'elle pourrait attaquer.

Néanmoins, elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise, tous les élèves de cette école étaient de vrais gosses. Ils s'étaient organisés un peu au hasard en deux groupes, les uns la soutenant et les autres rejoignant Amy et Alice – quoiqu'elle doutait un peu que tous ceux qui jouaient sachent vraiment qui avait lancé la bataille – et elle n'avait finalement aucune idée de qui était avec ou contre elle.

Donc elle attaquait tout le monde – sauf les plus jeunes, de la première à la troisième année, elle était gentille, elle. Pas comme un certain groupe de Gryffondors turbulents qu'elle avait vus arroser de neige quelques jeunes élèves un peu plus tôt.

Elle se figea en entendant un bruit de craquement dans le bosquet derrière elle et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, hurla de frayeur lorsqu'une boule de neige glacée s'écrasa sur sa nuque, qu'elle avait préalablement dégagée en attachant ses cheveux pour ne pas être gênée par les mèches qui voletaient devant ses yeux.

D'un bond, elle sauta sur son agresseur et lui fourra une poignée de neige sur le visage, avant de rire de l'air surpris qu'avait pris Remus, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris comment il avait bien pu se faire attaquer à son tour – c'était ça de se croire intouchable. Il la rejoignit finalement dans son hilarité et elle s'allongea à côté de lui, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva rapidement et l'attira avec lui derrière un autre arbre, lui soufflant que le reste des Maraudeurs, Alice et Amy arrivaient et voulait les prendre en traitres. En quelques secondes ils avaient élaboré un plan d'attaque et, lorsque les cinq autres arrivèrent finalement, ils furent rapidement ensevelis de neige.

Les deux compères se montrèrent finalement, ne résistant pas à l'envie de se moquer de leurs amis, et Sirius, un peu perplexe, avoua qu'il était tout de même surpris de voir Lily être à l'origine d'un tel moment d'amusement, elle d'habitude si sérieuse.

« Je ne suis pas non plus une asociale qui passe sa vie à travailler sans savoir s'amuser, Black. » Fit la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel, un peu fatiguée de cette fausse image que les gens avaient d'elle « Et puis, comme quelqu'un me l'a récemment fait remarquer, tout va bientôt changer, alors autant qu'on profite correctement du temps qu'il nous reste à Poudlard. »

O0O

Lily s'écroula sur la banquette en soufflant bruyamment et jeta un regard noir à la valise qu'elle avait trainé jusque dans le compartiment du train. Ses deux amies entrèrent à sa suite, toutes pimpantes et un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres et Lily poussa un gémissement de désespoir en comprenant la cause de leur amusement.

« Naaaan… » Soupira-t-elle « Je suis débile ou quoi ? »

« Par le caleçon de Godric, qu'entends-je ? » S'écria alors Sirius en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte « Serait-il possible que notre très chère préfète tienne pareilles paroles ? Ma parole, mes oreilles bourdonnent, je vais collapser, ceci est… AÏE ! » Cria-t-il alors que la main de Remus venait gifler l'arrière de sa tête et que les trois autres garçons apparaissaient à la porte.

« Et ben alors, Lily, on a encore oublié qu'on était une sorcière ? » Demanda malicieusement le lycanthrope, en jetant un regard vers l'énorme valise que la rousse n'avait pas pensé à ensorceler.

« Même pas drôle. » Grogna la jeune fille « Tous les ans ça m'arrive et mes idiotes d'amies ne me disent rien, préférant me laisser trainer mes kilos de livres et de fringues. »

« C'est tellement fun de voir à quel point Noël te fait retomber en enfance, tu oublies que tu vis dans un monde où quelques sortilèges simplifient tout » Rit Alice.

Pour toute réponse, Lily grommela quelques menaces envers ses deux amies et jeta un regard noir à James, que l'anecdote amusait tout particulièrement, et à Sirius, qui semblait ravi de savoir qu'elle n'était pas infaillible.

« Bon » Reprit Sirius « Vous nous faites un peu de place dans votre compartiment ? C'est un peu trop proche des professeurs pour nous, mais la compagnie y est délicieuse. » Fit-il, faisant un clin d'œil faussement séducteur à Amy.

La blonde eut un air sournois et se mit en travers de la porte, les empêchant de passer. Elle répondit au regard interrogatif du brun par un sourire faux et se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui confier un secret.

« J'ai bien peur, Black, que tu ne puisses te joindre à nous… » Susurra-t-elle sur le ton de la conspiration.

Alice et Lily échangèrent un regard, connaissant bien le ton pris par leur amie et attendant de voir la chute de la petite blague qu'elle semblait préparer contre le Maraudeur.

« Nous comptons avoir une conversation sur quelques sujets très spécifiques et je doute que toi et tes amis ayez ce qu'il faut pour la suite. » Reprit la blonde.

« Apprends donc que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, Amy ! » Répondit alors Sirius, sans même prendre la peine de cacher le sous-entendu qu'il faisait.

Amy laissa échapper une grimace un peu dégoutée face audit sous-entendu, mais son sourire resta machiavélique.

« Vraiment, Black ? Tu as donc réussi à nous cacher un vagin pendant ces loooongues années ? Mais je suis ravie de l'apprendre, viens donc parler règles et épilation avec nous si tu veux ! »

Les garçons eurent un mouvement de recul et prirent tous le même air dégouté, alors qu'Amy claquait la porte et que les trois filles explosaient de rire.

« Oh… Par Merlin, Amy… Tu es… Diabolique ! » Hoqueta Alice.

« Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce moment, Amy. Leurs têtes… C'était incroyablement jouissif. » Déclara Lily.

La blonde acquiesça, arguant qu'il en serait de même pour elle et qu'elle était particulièrement fière d'elle, puis ressortit son sourire machiavélique.

« Ceci dit, les filles, je pense qu'une petite conversation s'impose… Vous savez combien j'aime vous torturer sur vos amours. »

O0O

Lily maugréa une fois de plus alors que sa sœur la heurtait « malencontreusement » dans le couloir. Elle était rentrée de Poudlard la veille et déjà Pétunia grognait contre elle, pestant et souhaitant son départ. Le regard désolé de sa mère lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon ne lui remonta pas le moral et elle salua sans grande joie les membres de sa famille proche présents pour ce réveillon.

Cette année, le 24 décembre tombait un samedi et était le premier jour des vacances. Le Poudlard Express était arrivé à la gare en milieu d'après-midi et elle avait à peine eu le temps de se poser dans sa chambre que ses grands-parents arrivaient et que Pétunia l'importunait.

Lily avait beau aimer Noël plus que tout et adorer sa famille, la présence de sa sœur suffisait à lui gâcher ses vacances. La blonde vouait en effet à la jeune fille une haine farouche depuis que la rousse avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, et ceci ne s'était pas arrangé avec les années.

Rien ne faisait plus de mal à Lily que de s'entendre traiter de « monstre » par sa sœur, dont elle avait pourtant été si proche lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes, mais elle le cachait autant qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas donner à Pétunia la joie de le savoir.

Le diner se passa dans une ambiance assez bonne, malgré les remarques acides qu'avait pu lancer Pétunia, vite remise à sa place par leurs parents. La blonde ne réussit pas à gâcher l'ambiance bonne enfant de la soirée et fulmina d'autant plus lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les cadeaux et qu'elle vit que celui que leurs grands-parents maternels offraient à Lily portait la mention « à notre petite sorcière préférée ». Le regard d'avertissement de leur mère empêcha la blonde de dire quoique ce soit et lorsque tous les cadeaux furent ouverts, elle monta finalement se coucher en maudissant silencieusement sa sœur.

Le lendemain matin, elle entra sans prévenir dans la chambre de Lily et l'injuria en guise de bonjour, la prévenant que vers onze heures son fiancé allait venir la chercher, puisqu'elle allait passer le repas du 25 dans sa future belle-famille, et que Lily n'avait pas intérêt à se montrer – « Vernon n'avait pas à supporter la vision d'un stupide monstre qui entachait bien assez comme ça la famille Evans ».

La rousse pinça des lèvres et fut, comme par hasard, celle qui ouvrit la porte lorsque Dursley arriva. Elle avait longtemps cherché à tempérer les choses avec sa sœur, sans succès, puis, en bonne Gryffonfor qui se respecte, était passée à l'attaque et répliquait désormais face à la blonde. Pétunia piqua bien sûr une crise, cria dans tous les sens, et Lily eut la satisfaction de voir une étincelle d'appréhension apparaître dans le regard de la chose à l'air assez peu humaine qui était bien parti pour lui servir de beau-frère.

Lorsque sa sœur fut finalement partie, elle ne put retenir un soupir de découragement et monta en trainant des pieds jusque sa chambre, où elle écrit tout d'abord une lettre à ses amies avant de finalement se mettre à ses devoirs, pensant que sa sœur avait décidément le chic pour lui casser sa bonne humeur. Noël était censé être une fête que l'on passait dans la joie et en famille. Elle aurait préféré devoir la passer avec Potter qu'avec Pétunia.

Ce ne fut que le surlendemain qu'elle retrouva vraiment sa bonne humeur lorsque sa mère vint la voir, parchemin à la main. Alice et Amy s'étaient concertées avant d'envoyer un hibou à Mme Evans, demandant à ce que Lily puisse passer la deuxième semaine des vacances chez la brune avec elles deux (et Frank, bien évidemment, mais ce n'était pas précisé dans une lettre envoyée à la mère de Lily).

O0O

Lily retrouva donc ses amies dans l'après-midi du 31. La semaine qu'elle avait passée chez ses parents avait été plus calme que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Pétunia s'était montré ravie de savoir qu'elle se débarrasserait plus vite que prévu de sa sœur, mais s'était arrangée pour passer un presque tout son temps chez les Dursley et croiser Lily le moins possible. Au final, la rousse avait profité de l'absence de sa sœur pour passer un maximum de moments avec ses parents et renouer avec eux une certaine complicité qu'ils perdaient à cause de la distance lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard.

Apparaissant en un « pop » sonore sur le palier de la maison d'Alice, Lily fut surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir avant même qu'elle ne toque, mais son amie lui expliqua qu'Amy avait guetté son arrivée, pressée de la revoir et surtout, dixit la blonde, de pouvoir satisfaire ses instincts sadiques en passant des heures à la préparer pour la fête du nouvel an.

Quelques minutes à peine après qu'elle ait transplané, elle avait posé ses affaires dans la chambre que les trois filles allaient partager et s'était faite jeter de force dans une douche, avec pour ordre de n'en sortir que rutilante de propreté. Sachant que le pire était à venir, elle prit son temps pour savourer l'eau chaude, mais fut bien vite tirée de ses rêvasseries alors qu'Amy lui criait de sortir.

Ses deux amies passèrent après elle à la douche puis elles se préparèrent toutes ensembles à fêter le changement d'année, Alice lui ayant soufflé qu'elles étaient toutes les trois invitées à le faire dignement par des amis de Frank.

O0O

Lorsque la porte à laquelle les trois amies sonnèrent s'ouvrit sur Remus, le sourire de Lily vacilla et elle poussa un soupir de découragement tandis que le lycanthrope les faisait rentrer et les débarrassait des leurs affaires.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… A tous les coups, on est chez Potter, je me trompe ? » Se contenta-t-elle de demander à ses amies.

Alice ne lui répondit pas, déjà partie à la recherche de son petit ami qui était venu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour aider les Maraudeur à organiser la fête, et Amy se dandina un petit peu, l'air pas tellement désolée que ça.

« Eh bien, c'est réellement Frank qui a été invité – tu sais bien combien les Maraudeurs s'entendaient bien avec les années supérieures – et qui a demandé à pouvoir être accompagné de sa copine et des amies de ladite copine. Après, tu te doutes bien que Potter n'allait pas refuser que tu sois là, même s'il n'aurait probablement jamais osé te le proposer directement. »

« A vrai dire, il s'est même torturé les méninges pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant d'accepter de t'inviter indirectement, tellement il avait peur que tu prennes ça comme une énième tentative de sa part. » Renchérit Remus en revenant, souriant.

Lily retint une moue d'agacement à ces mots, parce que formulé comme le faisait Remus, elle avait un peu l'impression que si Potter ne voulait pas qu'elle croit à une tentative de plus, c'était parce que c'était elle l'hystérique qui se faisait des films… Le Gryffondor les guida ensuite jusqu'au grand salon, pestant un peu contre les hôtes de maison qui ne venaient pas saluer leurs invités. Etant le seul doté d'un minimum de savoir-vivre, il se plaignit de devoir occuper le rôle de James et Sirius, précisant que les parents de James avaient de bon cœur fui ce lieu de débauche et que leur seule consigne était de retrouver la maison debout et, si possible, pas en trop mauvaise état, et que ceci était déjà bien assez difficile vu le talent des garçons pour mettre le bordel.

Dès lors que Potter les aperçues, il se précipita vers elles – ce n'était définitivement pas Lily l'hystérique – et commença à papoter avec elles. A toute vitesse, Remus et Amy se trouvèrent des occupations ailleurs ou des gens à saluer et laissèrent James seul avec Lily, qui n'ignorait rien du manège de leurs amis.

« Tu vois, Lily, finalement j'aurais réussi à te faire venir chez moi, toi qui clamait haut et fort que jamais tu ne mettrais les pieds dans le terrier du veracrasse que j'étais ! »

« Que tu es, Potter, que tu es. Et sois gentil, regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Il releva immédiatement les yeux du décolleté qu'elle portait, rougit d'un seul coup, balbutia trois mots et s'éloigna vivement. Lily sourit innocemment à Alice, qui avait observé leur échange d'un peu plus loin, et se dit que la soirée pouvait s'avérer amusante.

O0O

_J'espère que je n'aurais pas à vous faire trop attendre pour la suite, mais rien n'est moins sûr :/ Pas de répit pour les braves, malheureusement, et la prépa applique à la lettre ce dicton. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre les prochaines vacances néanmoins, et je vous encourage à garder un œil sur mon profil, ocazoù un OS verrait le jour d'ici là._

_N'oubliez pas une review en partant !_

_Audace._


End file.
